The Emperor of Fairy Tail
by SPQRVX
Summary: a hero that became a leader, a leader that became an Emperor, an Emperor that changed the course of history. This is the story about how a young college student became a GodSlayer and eventually the Emperor of Fairy Tail.
1. episode 1: The Emperor

**I do not own Fairy Tail this is just a nonprofit fan based story.**

* * *

_June 7__th__ 2003, Washington D.C, Maryland: Stanford Creek._

_I'm taking in deep breaths and holding on to dear life on the rope. I then run toward the edge and swing across the creek and let go of the rope half way and fell into the water. Letting out a joyous scream of delight, I then sank like a stone but manage to swim up to the surface and yell out "WOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!"_

_My name is Steve Ailter I'm only eight years old in this point of my life, and I'm currently playing in Stanford Creek outside of Washington D.C, and today is my birthday. And I'm celebrating at the creek with my family and family friends. _

_Our parents apparently are old high school class mate buddies and are still good buddies today. And we live relatively close to each other and would often visit each other's houses. Which makes us closer than siblings, in fact I sometimes wish as a kid that Bella would be my sister instead of Marry, who's constantly whining and complaining._

_But anyway my parents thought it would be a great idea to have my birthday party here since it was a clear blue sky day and that not that many people are that the creek today well not many strangers are at the creek but you get my point right good._

_Anyway after I shouted I swam away from the rope, so nobody lands on top of me. A few short moments later I see Luke running toward the ledge and swipe the rope aside and just jumped in the water while holding his crouched legs together and diving in while shouting. "CANONBALL!"_

_Creating a giant splash in his wake, and luckily I was too far away for the splash to even hit me. He then pops his head to the surface and comments "Beat that.", "Beat what?" "My Cannonball" Said Luke,_

"_Oooh how impressive you made a big splash, what next a bigger splash?" I retorted. "Yeah well ugh hey Look over there!" yelled Luke. I foolishly did as he said and turned around only so he could dunk me._

_He eventually let me go, but I made him regret it as I soon dunked him when he least expects it but then "Hey you two shouldn't be dunking each other this deep in water!" shouted Bella standing at the edge of the cliff, with her long black hair flowing in the wind, "Who cares what you think you're not the boss of me!" shouted Luke, "At least she's not an idiot." I stated. Luke then growled at me but then I bonked him on the head which ceased his growling._

"_Anyway the hot dogs are ready." Said Bella, I shot my eyes open and gave out a sinister smile. "Last one back doesn't get a hot dog!" I declared. "What?!" shouted Luke and Bella at the same time, but before they could even react I'm half way toward the beach I then shouted out "If you get there first by land, you have to give the loser you're hot dog!" _

_I then hear a splash from the distance, indicating that Bella has jumped in the water and is now swimming as fast as she could. While Luke is on my tail but for now I'm faster than he is but then something or someone grabs my leg and pulls me under I tried with all my might but it was no use._

_As the hand had an iron grip on my leg, I then scratched and hit the arm trying desperately to break free, but it is also useless as the hand now has an even tighter grip on my leg, and I then looked down to see who' doing this and found Bella grabbing my leg with her rotten, and torn flesh arm, and she is looking at me in pure unadulterated rage._

_September 14__th__ 2013, Martinsburg, Maryland: Wind Hills, apartment complex._

* * *

I jumped out of my resting position and breathing heavily. I then wiped the sweat out of my face with my bare hands. I then check the clock to see what time it is, and found out that it's 7:45 AM. And my job interview with Publix is 8:00 aw crap.

I then ran over to the bathroom took a quick shower, got dress in my blue suit and tie, Ran toward the door but then I realized that I forgot my car keys so I ran back to my bedroom, grabbed my car keys and bolted out of my apartment and went to my blue Ford Mustang 02.

I started the car and drove off. Once I get to the Publix building I ran toward where they held job interviews. I then check my lucky silver coated Fairy Tail, pocket watch that I got from my Seventeenth birthday, and it says 7:56. Suddenly I hit the counter and fell over "Are you okay?" asked a random lady.

I immediately got myself up and dusted myself off and said "Yeah I'm alright."

I then saw a blonde haired clerk lady that looked to be around in her twenties or thirties looking at me a little worryingly. The clerk lady asks me "Can I help you?" "Yeah I'm here, for the job interview." I said, "Oh sorry but we actually found someone else for the job so we don't need you're service." Stated the clerk lady,

I sighed in annoyance but "Isn't there another job opening you have available?" I asked. "Sorry that was the only job opening we have left, but I'll let you know if one comes up." Stated the clerk, dam it not again; this is the fifteenth time this happened what am I going to do?

I then sighed and thanked the clerk and went back to my car and just sat in the driver seat and didn't even bother starting the engine. You might be wandering what's troubling me well it's simple I need a job to pay this month's rent which I haven't paid for over three weeks and It's getting on my landlord's nerves and he said that if I don't pay up next week, he's going to evict me, meaning that I would soon be living on the streets or my Mustang and I haven't gotten enough money to pay it.

You also might be wandering why I don't just stay in a sorority or something like that; well you see the problem with that is that Rodin University doesn't have any of those; I know right total B.S.

You might also be wandering why I don't just ask my parents for help with my financial problems, because I want to be a real man and just handle these problems on my own, and I don't want to be a burden on anyone, so that's out of the question.

Anyway I pull out my wallet out of my pocket and looked at the last picture of when me and my childhood friend Bella were together, that was taken ten years ago from now;

maybe Bella would've known what to do, maybe she knows the answer to my financial problem, because I know she's smarter than me and that she would always know how to solve my problems, and I know she would help me with the one that I have right now but sadly she can't, she can't help me, because she's not here anymore and although it may be painful I just have to accept that she's gone and there's nothing I could do about that.

I then put my wallet away, ignite the engine and drove back to my apartment. Once there I changed into more comfortable clothing. Putting on a dark blue star wars T-shirt and jeans, I then got out my laptop and began to play some Minecraft. Which sometimes cheer me up, but not this time since this time my problem is now out of my control?

I then stopped playing Minecraft and started watching one of my favorite animes of all time Fairy Tail. I am a huge fan of this show, because it has great comedy, great drama, and the most important part, great characters. Especially Erza Scarlett my favorite character in the entire series, she has one of the most saddest and yet greatest back story out of all them and can kick ass like there's no tomorrow.

But my main problem with the show is the show's protagonist Natsu, who I think is an idiot and is just another Goku clone. But still I love the show, and its other characters, especially Elfman since I can relate to him for accidently killing a loved one.

God do I wish I lived in Earthland, that way I could join her on her adventures and kick some serious ass with her. I wish that I could live there and tell all of them how awesome and cool they are I wish that I could get paid to go on adventures like in the show. But sadly that can't happened because it's not real, none of the characters are real, but I wish they were.

Anyway after I finished watching the last episode of the Edolas arc I was about to go on YouTube and watch some cute kitten videos, but then my I-Phone 4S began to ring "When I'm 64: by The Beatles." Which is my Grandpa's old friend's ringtone Mister Fugimoto; I picked up my phone up and said "Hello?" "_Hey Steve._" said Mister Fugimoto. "Hey Mister Fugimoto how are you doing?" I responded.

"_Good, how are you?" _"Bad." I commented

"_Why?" _asked Mister Fugimoto. "I got turned down by another job interview" I explained.

"_Why did you get turned down, don't tell me you were late again?" _said Mister Fugimoto. "No, no I wasn't late; it's just that they found someone else for the job." I said.

"_What are you going to do, now?"_ asked Mister Fugimoto.

"I don't know." I stated "_Well I have an idea." _Interrupted Mister Fugimoto,

I shot my eyes wide open "You do?" I yelped, "_Yes, but I want you to come over to my house first, then I'll tell you."_ Requested Mister Fugimoto, I agreed to his terms and told him goodbye and hung up. I then went to my car and drove off to Mister Fugimoto's house.

I arrive at Mister Fugimoto's place which apparently is in the middle of the forest near Martinsburg. But I don't know why he chose to live in the middle of a forest in the first place? I arrived at Mister Fugimoto's house thirty minutes after I left my apartment.

I parked in the parking lot and went up to the front door and knocked on it. Waiting for Mister Fugimoto to answer it, a few short moments later a small, bald and very old Asian man opening the front door, this of course is Mister Fugimoto.

Mister Fugimoto delightfully invited me in and we strolled down the hallway and eventually sat down on the big red velvet couch in the living room. "So what is it that it's so important that you would tell me in person but not on the phone?" I asked sarcastily. "Because I don't want anyone knowing about this except you and Me." explained Mister Fugimoto

I looked at him with bewilderment "okay but that still doesn't answer the question of why you want me to talk about this in person?" I elaborated "I just wanted to make sure that nobody was listening, because what I am about to tell you is very important and must not be heard outside of this room." Stated Mister Fugimoto,

"Why?" I asked "Well first let me explain what I'm purposing. Do you remember when I told you, that your grandfather and I fled to Canada to avoid the draft during the Korean War and how I first met him?" asked Mister Fugimoto.

I nodded my head "Yeah but what does this have to do with me getting a job?" I asked "Well Steve.. You're Grandfather and I didn't go to Canada." "Then where did you go?" "Fiore." Answered Mister Fugimoto, Did he just said what I thought he said? Wait I shouldn't jump to conclusions maybe he meant a small country in Eastern Europe or something like that.

"Then why did you lie to me about going to Canada?", "Because Fiore is a country that doesn't exist in this world." Replied Mister Fugimoto, "_Oh my god it is what I'm thinking!_"

Mister Fugimoto knows that I'm a huge fan of Fairy Tail for almost three years and I tried to get him to watch it but apparently when we watched the first couple of episodes it made him sad, like he looked like he was watching a heart breaking drama of some kind and that he was about to cry.

Which made me very confused at the time because although Fairy Tail had its sad moments, it's still a light hearted adventure fantasy, not a tear jerker, and the only really sad parts are very later on in the show which we didn't get to that point. But I made him stop watching after we got done with the sixth episode, because I didn't want to make him suffer, but now I think I know why he was crying at the show.

It wasn't because it he was sensitive it was because he discovered that his friends lives were not real and that his world isn't real, it all makes sense now.

"Mister Fugimoto are you telling me that … you're from Earthland?" I asked nervously, Mister Fugimoto was silent for a few moments until he answered my question with "Yes"

Oh my god is he for real no, no. he's probably just pulling my leg, and yeah that's right, just pulling my leg. Wait then why did he look so sad when we started watching the show, it could be that he's crazy or something but he told me that he never even heard of the show before I introduced it to him?

Could it be that he was lying, no then why would he lye to me that doesn't make any sense, but if he is crazy then why is he so emotionally stable, usually crazy people would either be repeatedly moving around and be acting well crazy, but Mister Fugimoto seems to be calm and in control of his emotions.

Which leads to two possible answers, either 1 he really is from Earthland or 2 this just a dream, but that doesn't make sense either because a dream would be more chaotic and more random than this, plus wouldn't I be awake if I realized that this was a dream, and dreams aren't usually this lucid?

"Wait does that mean Grandpa George is from Earthland two?" Mister Fugimoto shakes his head "No, you're grandfather is from this world, it's just me that is from Earthland." Explained Mister Fugimoto

I then asked him "So how and why you are here and why did Grandpa George go to Earthland to escape the draft and not just go to Canada?" Mister Fugimoto took a deep breath

"Well you see I came here because I was once the king of the gods in my world, ruler of the stars and lions, but I gave it up and gave it to my younger brother after I lost both my wife and son during what we gods call the Son's Rebellion.

"After that I took one of the dimensional machines from a close friend of mine, because I needed to escape from everything, because I was suffering so much that I couldn't stand living in that world. So I picked at random and came here."

"I then began to drown myself in alcohol, hoping that the pain would just go away, but it proved to be infected so later on I decided to just end it all by just killing myself. So I went to a nearby bridge and was about to jump but then a tall brown haired young man yanked me back before I could jump."

"That young man was you're grandfather, after he pulled me over, he then convinced me not to end my life, later on let me stay in his apartment and helped me get back on my feet we became really good friends for the first six months, and I eventually told him who I am and what I am."

"And surprisingly he took it very well, but then once the Korean War started and the draft was initiated and since your grandfather was 20 years old at the time, he wanted to leave the country because he of course didn't want to fight in the war."

"I suggested that he should flee to Canada but, he insisted on going to Earthland because, you're Grandfather's life wasn't very good and he wanted something better. I then let him come with me back to Earthland on one condition, and that is that he must become my apprentice and become a GodSlayer, because Earthland is a dangerous place and I wanted to protect him; he agreed and so after I trained him we then decided to join the guild Fairy Tail. And for the next four years there we've gone on many adventures, and your grandfather not only was given the title of "the King of Fairy Tail" but also became a ten wizard saint, and we made many friends along the way."

"And after we left once we heard the war was over we then continued on with our normal lives, but we would often go back to the guild for a visit from time to time." Explained Mister Fugimoto

Oh my god my Grandpa was a ten wizard Saint, but no wait hang on a second how do I know he's not lying,I need to make sure that what he's saying is real and not just Bull Shit "Alright but if what you say is true then can you at least show me some of your magic if you can or you can just pull out and show me the device that got you here either way is fine with me?" I requested.

Mister Fugimoto replied with "Alright" and then put his hands together like he was holding a tennis ball and closed his eyes. Then I see of what I assume to be a miniature star I then shot up from the couch and nearly tripped over.

The miniature star vanished out of thin air and Mister Fugimoto asked if I was alright and I said that I'm okay and got back up on the couch. "So do you believe me now?" asked Mister Fugimoto, "Yeah" I said In shock tone of voice

Oh my god then what he's saying is true. Grandpa George, not only joined Fairy Tail during the early 1950s, ( over fifty years before either the Anime or Manga were created)but he also became a Ten Wizard Saint. I have only one word to describe this and that would be "Freakin Awesome"

But then I began to realize something "Wait how does any of this relate to me getting a jo.. Oh my god you're not suggesting that I join Fairy Tail, are you?" Mister Fugimoto chuckled at my response "You're smarter then I give you credited for." I then said "But I can't join I'm not strong enough for it. Plus I've got to stay here until I graduate." Mister Fugimoto widens his smile "Don't worry about that I'll teach you, and well I'm sorry Steve but you have to drop out if you want to join."

"Well then, I'm sorry Mister Fugimoto, but I'm goanna have to decline on your offer, I can't drop out. I have to finish it in order to get somewhere." "Well then where do you want to go?" Inquired Mister Fugimoto "I don't know but I ain't dropping out of college." I stated, Mister Fugimoto then got up from the couch and said "Well if you don't accept, then you're going to be living on the streets." He continued on with "Look Steve you don't have to do this, but all I'm saying is that you could stay here and be homeless." "Or you could, become my apprentice and join Fairy Tail, and be part of something bigger then yourself, the choice is yours." Stated Mister Fugimoto I then got up as well and said "Well thanks Mister Fugimoto but I've got to think over this before I make my decision ok."

"Alright that's fine with me, but Steve again you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Reassured Mister Fugimoto "Alright, excuse me I need a moment to myself." I requested, Mister Fugimoto said ok and I got out of the house and at on the front steps.

I then call someone who knows what to do in a situation like this, my dad. My phone rang for a couple of moments until a masculine tough voice said "_Hello" _ I cheered up a little at the sound of my dad's voice "Hey Dad, uh I want to ask you something." I requested "_Sure but make it quick I have a lot of work to do."_ Replied my father

"Well, I have this friend see, and he's having financial troubles, and he has an opportunity to make a lot of money but, he has to drop out in order to get it, what should he do?" I asked, my father chuckled a little

"_Well if I was your friend I would go for the obvious and drop out and take the offer."_ Advised my Dad, I am shocked at what Dad said because he usually keeps nagging me all my life that I should go to college and get a diploma, but now here he is advising me to drop out for no explainable reason, it's like I'm not talking to the same person

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked "_Well it depends on what kind of offer you're given._" Stated Dad, well I guess he's smarter then I give him credit for. "Well it's kind of a dangerous job, and I have to go somewhere far away, but the pay is very good." I replied "_You're going to join the army?"_ asked my Dad

I snickered a little bit at the thought of me joining the army, "No Dad I'm not joining the army." "_Well okay but, it's okay if you want to join of course, it's just that I think it's to dangerous for you that's all." _Replied Dad "Yeah don't worry Dad I'm not joining the army." I reassured "_Well alright but if you need anything else just call_." Stated Dad

"Alright thanks." "_Bye." _"Bye" I said, I hung up and put my I-Phone back in my pocket. I then looked up toward the clear blue sunny sky and began to wonder if I should go. "So, Hiroshi told me that you're having financial troubles, well you're certainly not the first fool I've met with problems." Said A mysterious and yet familiar voice,

I turn my head around and am shocked at what I'm seeing here. Standing at just three feet tall is none other than a real life Makarov, which makes me wonder what, is he doing here in the first place. Making my jaw drop "eh sorry I was in the bathroom while you were having your little conversation with my friend. And don't let your mouth wide open or you're going to catch flies." Said Makarov

I'm completely speechless, a character from an anime is standing right in front of me and talking to me (oh my god can this get any weirder?) , He then jumps up and lands right next to me. He then pulls out a can of bud light (Yep it just got weirder) and took a sip "Want some?" he offered, "Eh no thanks, I'm not old enough to drink." I replied, he shrugged his shoulders "suit yourself." Stated Makarov

I then asked him "What are you doing?" "What, can't a guy just visit an old friend." Said Makarov "Okay but do you know?" I asked curiously "Know what, that Hiroshi is a god, or that you're grandpa was a GodSlayer, or that my world is entirely fictional in yours, the better question is what don't I know." Stated Makarov, so Mister Fugimoto told him, but wait does he know, what happened to her. "In case you were wondering yes I know what happens to Lisanna and no she's not dead yet." Said Makarov "But don't worry I ain't going to let one of my children dye on my watch even if it's the magic council, so you have nothing to worry about." Continued Makarov,

So Mister Fugimoto found out, but why is he here talking to me "Anyway I came here to tell you that, if you have nowhere else to go then maybe you can join Fairy Tail, because we're like family, always watching out and helping each other out." Explained Makarov "But won't I stick out like a sour thumb." I interrupt,

Makarov then looks up at me and says "Kid our Guild is full of misfits I'm sure you'll fit in." Man it seems like everyone I know are telling me that dropping out of college and joining Fairy Tail is a great idea. Well maybe their right I mean I'm sure as hell ain't going to get a job anytime soon and I'm sure as hell ain't going to live on the streets.

So should I do it?.. Yes I should, I realize now that I didn't know what I wanted to be when I graduate, so there's no reason why I should stay but I would come back for holidays of course. But still I now know what to do now. I got up from the steps and headed back inside but before I did I complimented Makarov with "Thanks Makarov." "No problem." Replied Makarov

Who then followed me inside, I walked up to Mister Fugimoto who's still sitting at the couch and said "Mister Fugimoto, I changed my mind I want to go." Mister Fugimoto got up and asked "Well are you sure, because there's no going back after this?"

"Positive, now when do we begin?" I requested, Makarov then jumped up and landed on the couch's arm rest, still holding that Bud Light can. Mister Fugimoto then answered with "Will start after you finish packing." "Alright." I said, I then exited the house and drove back to my apartment and packed my things.

_Third Person P.O.V_

After Steve left the house, Makarov then stated "Nice kid, a little bit stupid, but nice kid overall." "Yes, but it's a shame what he had to go through." Replied Mister Fugimoto "Does he still blame himself for it?" Inquired Makarov "He told me he forgave himself but I doubt it." Said Mister Fugimoto "He Kind of reminds me of someone." Stated Makarov "Yeah, me two." Replied Mister Fugimoto

After the short conversation, Mister Fugimoto then gets himself a Bud light from the fridge. He then goes back to the living room; sits back down on the couch and purposed a toast by saying "To the new Generation." "To the new generation." Replied Makarov, they then gulped down their drinks and began to have conversation of they are currently doing.

_Back to First person P.O.V_

Well after I told the dean, my friends, and my mom (Since my Dad already knows) and the University that I'd drop out (But I still had to pay my student loan, which sucks) I then began long hours of who knows how long carrying all of my crap to my car, which thankfully fits in unless you're bringing a third or fourth passenger along.

I then told my land lord that I'm moving out and paid him most of the money in my bank account for this month's rent (I paid him 110 bucks if you were wondering and also the month's rent is 300 dollars) and told I'd paid the rest when I come back for Christmas break. I then drove back to Mister Fugimoto's house at around 6:00'ish and knocked on the front door once again.

A few seconds later Mister Fugimoto opened the door but before he invited me in he requested that I park my Mustang in the garage. I did as he said and entered the housed shortly afterwards. I then walked back to the living room where Mister Fugimoto is waiting for me.

I then sat down on a nearby recliner and asked "Where's Makarov?" "He went home, a few hours ago." Answered Mister Fugimoto, "Oh, so what now?" "Now comes the hard part." I was confused at Mister Fugimoto's statement "What do you mean?" "Steve in order for you to become a GodSlayer, I'm going to have to perform Shujutsu on you." Explained Mister Fugimoto, it confused me so I asked "What's Shujutsu?"

"Shujutsu is a technique in which I insert my magic in you, via through your mind." Wow that sounds kind of dirty when you think about it. "So what's so hard about it?" "Well you see an average human brain takes about one or two years to learn and use magic , but what I'm about to do is that I'm going to teach you the basic knowledge of GodSlaying magic that would take a regular human one hundred years to learn. And I'm going to do it in excruciating twenty minutes. Which either you come out as a GodSlayer or suffer severe brain damage" Explained Mister Fugimoto

"Wait why didn't you warn me about this sooner?" Mister Fugimoto then responded "Sorry it's just that my memory has been very faulty lately but if you want to do it another time I understand." I then took a deep breath and said "No I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" "Yeah, besides I've got nothing to turn back to." I stated, Mister Fugimoto then instructed "Lye down." "Where?" I asked "The couch." I then lied down on the red coach and Mister Fugimoto leans over me and put his right opened pawed hand on my forehead and said "Now when I do this I want you to be very still no matter how much it hurts." He then grabbed a nearby magazine that was laying on the coffee table, rolled it up and said "Bite this." I then bit down on the magazine as he instructed.

He then puts his right hand back on my forehead, suddenly I felt a sharp pain right in my fore head and bit down hard on the magazine and willed myself not to move no matter how much it hurts because if I didn't heed to Mister Fugimoto's warning I think I'd end up as vegetable for the rest of my life or worse . I then began to see rapid images in my head like stars that are changing color each passing second and golden covered lions flying in the wind.

I then began to see a fast bright lit tunnel with a crouching figure one the other side and blacked out after that. I began to slowly open my eyes and saw that the roof was now more, colorful. Like it was drawn sort of colorful, I then felt a massive headache and began to cup my head with my hand and notice that they're colorful as well.

I then slowly got up and notice that I was in some sort of old style Japanese room of sort. I then got up on my feet and began to search for the door. I eventually found it and got out, and found myself in the same style Japanese hallway. I began to wonder where am I and thought that maybe that I'm in Earthland.

I shot my eyes wide open and began frantically searching for Mister Fugimoto to see if he knows what's going on I then found him in the court yard where he's sitting near the pond, sipping what looks like tea. I then took a look around and found out that I'm in some sort of old style Japanese castle. "Ah good you're awake." I then turned around and saw Mister Fugimoto got up and head toward me.

"So do you feel any different?" he asked "No not really." I replied "Good because if you did then that would be bad." He stated, yeah good otherwise I'd be freaking out right now "Where are we?" I asked "Oh in a forest just a few miles away from Magnolia Town." "Why are we in a castle?" Mister Fugimoto chuckled "Because this is my house." "Your house is a castle?" I said "Yeah doesn't everybody have a castle in the woods?" he retorted, we laughed at his response and then I said "So now that we got the entire mind fuck done, what's next?" "We began the training." He stated. "Alright then"

and so we began what felt like two or three weeks of training and after that I moved into a two bedroom one bathroom apartment that Mister Fugimoto paid for the first month of course. And began my journey as A proud Fairy Tail Wizard, and who knows what may be in store for me in the future. But there is one thing I'm certain that I'm going to do. I'm going to save Lisanna

* * *

**Hey guys finally got the first chapter done. Hope you like it, favor, or review it. If you review it please give me helpful constructional criticism and not just for trolling thanks and goodbye.**


	2. episode 2: Steve vs Natsu

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters  
this is just a non-profit fan based story. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_I'm facing flat on my face, and there is nothing but pitch blackness. Then I start to hear whispers from a distance uttering incoherent words that I couldn't understand then I heard "Mister Ailter." Said a calm and yet familiar voice._

_I then shot back up and realized that I'm in Mr. McCormick's lecture hall, sitting at my desk, at the seventh row, with Mister McCormick standing near my desk with a dissatisfied look on his face. I then asked hesitantly "Yes Mr. McCormick?" Mr. McCormick leans on my desk and warned me "This is not nap time Mister Ailter, so unless you want to fail then I would suggest that you wake up, and pay attention." "Yes Mr. McCormick." I said. _

_Mr. McCormick then walks back to his desk and continued on with his lecture while I began to jot down notes on my paper. But something is off about this, because, first, how could it all just be a dream when in the time I spent in, lasted almost a month can be compressed down into just A few short minutes of just napping, _

_It just doesn't make any sense. Second I don't remember coming in today or what we're talking about, it might be that I slept through whole thing or maybe he hasn't started yet, but the other questions are still making me doubt it. I then felt someone grabbed my right shoulder from behind, and I turned around to face them, and saw Elfman crying like crazy, while holding a dead decaying body of Lisanna in his free arm_.

* * *

I shot up from my bed, with sweat pouring down on my face, and breathing heavily. I then wipe the sweat off my face, and went over to the other side of the bed, and went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cool as ice feeling water on my face.

I then look up in the mirror and thinking I should probably keep a close eye on Lisanna, make sure she's safe, and the only way to do that is for her to become my partner (not love partners you freakin perverts!)And the only way to do that is to join Natsu's team,

But I kind of don't like Natsu, because I think he's just another Goku rip off. You know those kinds of anime main characters that, want to fight, eat lots of food, particularly meat, and are usually dumber than a sack of hammers. Well that's basically Natsu in a nutshell, all he wants to do is fight, eat lots of food, and is so dumb that even Patrick Star would call him an idiot.

But hey if I have to join Natsu's team then I might as well bring someone else down with me, and who better to do that with than none other than the I'M A MOTHER F#%K'IN T-Rex herself, Erza Scarlett. Yeah if there is one thing that would make me endure Natsu's constant stupidity, it would be her,

Because she is like the combined mix of both Chuck Norris and Batman in female forum and doesn't take any shit from anybody, and that is why she is my favorite character in the entire show, and that's why I want her on the team.

So I took a quick hot shower and changed into a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans and began to cook me some bacon and hash browns in the kitchen. After I cooked and ate my breakfast I took a seat on the couch and powered up my laptop and began to play, yes you guessed it, Minecraft.

Mister Fugimoto said that he would be back about around 10:30, so I had nothing better to do other than to read the Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of The Ring since my Laptop is now a small glowing orb thing that I don't know how to use and my HD TV is an even bigger glowing orb thing, so I had nothing better to do than read after what felt like a long ass time of reading I then heard a knock on the door.

I put my book down and left a page turned so that I wouldn't lose my place, and opened the door and see Mister Fugimoto standing there with an exciting look on his face and ask "Are you ready?", "Yeah, just need to put my socks and shoes." I answered. I then went back inside to put on my socks and shoes, and we headed out for the guild. We arrived shortly after and began to walk towards the front doors.

Well this is it. After all that training, after all that hard work I'm finally going to join Fairy Tail, with Mister Fugimoto at my side there's no way they'd say no. Well they wouldn't say no even if I didn't have Mister Fugimoto convincing them. We then climbed up the final steps of the stairway and went to the large, wooden, double sided doors.

There I see that everyone in the entire guild hall just sitting around and talking to each other like normal, and no fighting. We then walked to the middle of the hall where Natsu was eating some unknown meat and Cana is drinking a large barrel of beer. "_Huh, weird I thought it would be a little more chaotic than this? Well I shouldn't complain though because I kind of like it this way._" I thought.

But then one by one everybody in the guild (except for Mister Fugimoto of course) starts looking at me and were probably wondering who Mister Fugimoto and I are, making me nervous because well you would be two if you were the fan of the show and ended up in my position right now.

But anyway their stares made me uncomfortable and so I did a little wave of my hand to tell them hello. They began to murmur with each other and I begin to panic, but luckily Mister Fugimoto intervened by saying "This is George's grandson, and my new apprentice, Steve. He is a very big fan of the guild and would like to join us."

Then everyone in the guild jaw dropped once they heard the news, Cana spit the beer that she was drinking, and Natsu spat his unfinished chewed food on me. Enraged I yelled out "Hey watch where you're spitting!" "Your George's grandson?" asked Wakaba. I turned around to face him and answered with "Yep, that's right."

"Well it's good to see you, old friend." Said an old unidentified voice,

I turned around and saw Makarov holding a weird stick with a weird happy blue face at the end of it, sitting on top of the guild's bar drinking a mug of beer. "Hey kid how's it going?" "Not much." I replied "So ugh what do I have to do, do I have to take a quiz or trial to test my strength?" I inquired "Naw, none of that crap, you just need to a stamp and your in." he replied "_Wow that was easy_." I then went toward the bar and stretched my arm out "So what'll be?" he asked "Gold yellow and put it on my fore arm." I requested

,

Makarov pulls out what looks like an oversized Stamper and he slams it into my forearm, which surprisingly doesn't hurt one bit, it just feels like a soft very warm pillow hitting you very heavily, Makarov removes the Stamper form my arm revealing a golden yellow Fairy Tail tattoo that reaches end to end of my forearm.

Makarov then declares

"Welcome to the club kid. Listen up you fools, were having a celebration today for our new member, and because he is also the grandson of one of the guilds greatest mages of all time, George Ailter, so let this not just a celebration for our new member but a celebration for the next generation of greatness for Fairy Tail! Because we are number one!"

Makarov then raises his arm and holds his finger out pointing toward the sky while the others did the same and I decided to join in and did the same thing. But all of this kind of reminds me of that scene from Kickassia that their solute was a middle finger, which made me snicker a little bit but then stopped once everyone was done with the solute.

Then the madness happens after the solute, all of the guild members ran to the bar to get a drink, which I would remind you I'm still there, Which means I got caught in the crossfire. I squeezed through the crowd and eventually got out before, something much worse happens, and took a seat by a nearby table and I sit back and watch the carnage which I think is very entertaining

I sat there for a couple of hours until the fighting calmed down, in the meantime I was thinking they didn't need to celebrate just because my grandpa is a famous mage or anything. It's not that I don't like the idea or anything like that it's just that I don't deserve it.

I don't deserve it one bit after what I did to him, after what I did on that fateful day I don't deserve any kind of praise. But I kept it all to myself, because I didn't want to be a Jackass and ruin everybody's good time, and that's how I usually handle my emotions, by just keeping it to myself.

Everyone is now either just drinking or eating, and Natsu, Lisanna and Happy are sitting at a table behind me. Natsu is eating bowls of meat while Happy is eating another fish that he got out of nowhere, and Lisanna is just sitting there watching Natsu eat his food.

I'm currently thinking of how I should approach them, like should my approach be nice and sweet or should it be more assertive and aggressive? I don't know but if I just sit here and do nothing I'll never know for sure.

I got up from my seat and balled up enough courage to walk over to Natsu's table, I slowly walked up to them and said "Excuse me but are you Natsu as in Natsu Dragneel aka Salamander?" Natsu kept on eating and answered while still chewing his food with

"Yeah that's right I'm Salamander, why do you ask?" "Well you see Natsu I'm a pretty big fan of yours and I would like to.." But suddenly I was interrupted when Natsu all of a sudden accidentally (or purposely if I might add.) spat in my Face with his unchewed food. "Will you please stop doing that?!" I pleaded. Natsu then wipe his mouth with his arm, to wipe the chunks of food in his mouth and said

"I almost forgot. Steve, FIGHT ME!" I shot up my eyes wide open and yelled out "What, why I never did anything to you?!" Natsu just gives out a Cheesier cat like grin and says

"Heh, well one because I usually fight the new guy in the guild and see what he's made out of, and two because I've always dreamed of kicking your Grandfather's butt into next week but since he died three years before I even joined the guild, that dream became futile. But when you came along I now have a different dream of kicking your butt until next week."

"Ok one that's just freakin crazy. Two you're freakin crazy, and three no way Hose am I fighting you." I stated. Natsu then pouts and pleaded "AAAAAWW come on please." "No" "Please." "No" "Please" "NO!" "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLESAEPLEASE!" "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, god does the concept of no means no means anything to you?!" I sarcastically asked.

"Yes, and I thought you were a big fan of mine?" pouted Natsu. "Yeah aren't you?" added Happy. "Just because I'm a fan doesn't mean I want to fight you, I just want to join your team and go on job requests with you." I explained.

Natsu then pops his eyes open in what looks like an idea hit him and then he gives out a sinister smile "_Please don't tell me what I think you're thinking."_ I thought. Natsu is snickering still having that smile on his face and says "Well if you want to join, you'll have to fight me first." "_God Damn it I hate it when I'm always right._" I thought.

"Isn't there another way I could (Natsu: No) Damn it." I retorted. I then thought my options here, either I fight Natsu and either I win or lose I still get to be on his team, that would mean I could keep a close eye on Lisanna without looking suspicious.

Or I could ask Elfman to join my team since he is the one that almost killed Lisanna. But then I realized I would never be one hundred percent sure that Lisanna is a ok and isn't killed by something else in this crazy messed up yet still awesome world, so that means that I have only one option left, I have to fight Natsu, since he is so damn stubborn about fighting me,

And this would be the perfect opportunity to set my side plan into motion.  
I sighed in annoyance and said "Fine I'll fight you." Natsu pumps his fist in the air, get out of his chair and does a little funny dance on the round table, while Happy is imitating of what his step father is doing. But I interrupted his little dance routine with "On one condition."

Natsu stops dancing and looks at me with a slightly confused face and says "And that would be?" "I want you to let me enlist Erza into the team." I stated. Natsu then Jaw drops along with Happy.

I notice that the guild became silent all of a sudden and so being the curious little creature that I am turned around and saw everyone in the guild staring at me with their jaws dropped,

Except for Mira, Erza and Mister Fugimoto, Mira is just laughing, Erza is busy eating her Cheesecake and Mister Fugimoto who's just smiling at me.

Natsu then shouts out "Are you crazy, why the hell would you want to recruit Erza of all people?!" "Yeah she's a monster and very scary?!" added in Happy, "Hey that's not nice a thing to say about her." I commented, "But she really is a monster." Said Happy, "Well how would you like it if I called you a monster?" I asked, "I'd think you were pretty mean." Commented Happy, "Well now you know how Erza feels." I said.

Natsu then gets off of the table and walks over to me, which in fact that his spikey pink hair comes up to my shoulders since he's still young and hasn't finished growing yet unlike me and because well I'm a pretty tall guy coming around 6,4.

But anyway he comes up to me and asked "But still, why do you want Erza to join?" I then answered with an excited look on my face and answered his question with "Because she is the second most awesomeist wizard of all time. A wizard that doesn't take crap from anyone, a wizard that is strong and independent, and is brave, kind and a wizard that looks death straight in the face and tells it to piss off. That is why I want Erza to join." Natsu looks even more scared before and begins to turn white.

He then shouts "And yet, you call me crazy you're insane! There's no way in hell am I letting Erza join my Team! In fact how the hell, are you going to convince her to join anyway?!"

I grinned at his ramblings and answered his question with "Don't worry you just leave that to me. Anyway since you don't want Erza to join, I guess will just have a little wager on our fight." Natsu then raises one of his eyebrows and asked "What kind of wager?"

"Well let's just say if I win you have to let me recruit Erza on the team, but if you win I'll uh?" I pondered, and I soon realize that I have nothing offer Natsu if I happened to lose, which of course isn't going to happen since I'm a GodSlayer and he's a DragonSlayer, and he's very likely not as strong as Mister Fugimoto, since Mister Fugimoto is obviously an S-class wizard, and former king of the gods,

So my chances are pretty good. But still, I have nothing to offer to Natsu if I lose, of what I can give him. Then Natsu interrupts my train of thought by saying "I know you have to pay me 50,000 jewels if I win." "I don't have that kind of money." I stated, Natsu gets wide eyed and says "Damn it." Said Natsu, Natsu then rubs his chin in thought and asked "Well do you have any sort of cooking skills?"

An idea just struck me like a bolt of lightning and I soon realized what my end of the deal would be, I then said "Yes, in fact the last job I had, involved me cooking for over a dozen people, so what you're saying is that if you win I have to cook your food for you for, how long exactly?" "Three weeks." Stated Natsu, "_Three weeks huh well that doesn't sound too bad, in fact the only person that's getting the rotten end of the deal here is Natsu, but whatever."_ I thought. I then said with a smile on my face "Alright Natsu you got yourself a deal, if I win, you have to let me recruit Erza in the team." "And if I win you have to cook for me for three days (Me: Weeks) sorry three weeks." Said Natsu, "Well I guess it's on." I commented. "Yeah it's on alright. So let's meet at the front of the guild and get it on!" shouted Natsu.

The entire guild cheers in applause and started getting excited and followed us outside the guild where they start placing bets. "Fifty thousand on Natsu!" called out Happy, "Thirty thousand on the new guy!" said a random stranger.

Natsu and I are now outside of the guild and are now surrounded by a large crowd of people anticipating for my fight with Natsu.

Makarov is now standing on a bunch of stacked up wooden boxes, and is yelling out "Okay here are the rules of the fight! Rule one no hitting below the belt! Rule two you must knock your opponent unconscious in order for you to win! Rule three you can also win by making your opponent forfeit the fight! Rule four no help from anyone outside of the ring! Rule number 5 if you break either Rule number one or four then you disqualified and you lose the match! Rule number 6 if you don't break rule number one or rule number four then anything goes!"

"What? What kind of rule system is that?!" I asked. Mister Fugimoto rubs my shoulders with his elderly hands and encourages me with "Don't worry Steve; you'll win this for sure, I've for trained you for situations like this. You'll be alright, but please don't use that move in front of everyone." "Got it don't use that move." I agreed.

_Third person P.O.V_

* * *

Meanwhile, while Mister Fugimoto is encouraging Steve for the upcoming fight Natsu is also getting encouraged by Lisanna and Happy. Lisanna says "Good luck Natsu, I hope you win." Natsu turns around baffledelly and asks "What do you mean (I hope you win) of course I'm going to win I'm a DragonSlayer there's no way I'm going to lose."

Happy then commented with "Ugh, Natsu you do realize that Steve is Hiroitchi's apprentice, and George's grandson right?" Natsu blinked his eyes in confusion and starts yelling out

"Why do you guys keep on doubting me? Don't you have any faith in me at all?! Besides there's no way I'm going to lose to a newbie." Happy then says "Good because if you do, will have to let Erza on the team and we both know how scary she is." Natsu then shivers at the thought of Erza on the team and bossing him around and then shrugs it off and starts stretching his arms, in preparations for the fight.

While that is going on Erza Scarlett is wondering what makes Steve think that she would join Natsu's team.

Since she is doing fine on her own and thinks that she is too strong for any new comer at Fairy Tail to lose in a wager fight. But then again this is both the Grandson of the former King of Fairy Tail and the new apprentice of one of the guild's most powerful mages. But she is also wondering why he's here "_What Is he up to?"_ thought Erza,

_First person P.O.V_

* * *

I'm now currently coming up with a strategy of how I'm going to beat Natsu and then thought that I should start by distracting him long enough with one of my beam attacks and then hit him fast and hard, then retreat back before he could get a chance to hit me, and it make it up the rest of the way there. Because I'm not just going to let this pink idiot kick my ass that easily.

I get in a fighting stance that's very similar again to Bruce Lee, while Natsu is putting on his fighting stance, and Makarov has his hand up in the air, still standing on those big stacks of wooden boxes and yells out "THREE, TWO, ONE GO!"

Natsu is charging at me at high speeds, but before he could even reach me I pulled up my arm and made a hand gesture that resembles that of a gun and pointed toward Natsu and said "FINGER, BANG!" a long golden, yellow energy beam shot out from my finger and quickly hit Natsu in the chest. (Yeah I know it's immature and stupid but shut up I think it's cool.)

Causing him to skid backwards across the ring, which distracted him, giving me a window of opportunity. So I ran at lighting fast speed and before Natsu could even block, I punched him very fast and very lightly in the face.

I then kneed him in the gut and then did a flip trip on him, which caused him to land hard on the cold concrete ground and before he could get up I penned him down while I hold his right arm behind his back. But then Natsu snickers and says "Nice try but I don't give up that easily."

Natsu then pushes back up with all of his strength while I used all my strength to keep him down but my attempts were futile as Natsu just gives me one big push with his back making me jump back and come up with another strategy.

But then Natsu charges at me with fiery fists, making me jump back a few feet. He then cries out "DRAGON'S TALON!" swinging his fiery fist at me and ready for it to make impact, but I managed to duck down before it could even touch a strand of my hair.

I then turned my fists in fiery fists of golden, yellow and leaped high in the air and landed behind Natsu and kicked his side and then I jumped up high in the air and landed on the roof of the guild. Natsu then turns around and yells out "HEY, GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" I grinned and said

"Sure, but tell me where did you get that cute outfit? Did your girlfriend made that for you?" Natsu goes wide and yells out "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALIKNG ABOUT IDON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND DON'T CALL MY OUTFIT CUTE! IT'S NOT CUTE IT'S MANLY!" Natsu then leaps off of the ground with bigger fiery Fists and a look of pure rage on his face. Heading toward me giving me another opportunity,

So I jumped off the roof and punched Natsu in the stomach mid-air and send him plummeting down in the concrete ground, face first. Creating a small creator in our wake, I dusted myself off and walked away from the creator a little bit, expecting Natsu to be unconscious but then I realize that I could've killed Natsu.

So I turned around and was about to run back to see if he was alright but then, I saw him getting up from the creator all bruised up from the impact and a look that is both the combination of pure determination and rage.

He then slowly walks up to me and says "You just made me very AGH.." before Natsu could finish his sentence I punched him in the gut and then kicked his other side. Natsu then drops on his knees and holds his stomach with his right hand and says harass voice "_No fair I didn't even get to use Draughhh.." _Natsu fell unconscious before he could even finish his sentence.

But I managed to catch him before his face hits the ground. I then pick him up in my arms and notice that everyone is looking at me with looks of confusion then all of a sudden half of them cheered while the others wept in sorrow. Makarov then says with great joy (Probably because he betted for me to win) "The winner is Steve Ailter!"

Which made me confused for a moment, but then I remember that everyone placed bets on us, and just began to walk toward the guild, to make sure Natsu is alright, Happy and Lisanna then yell out "NATSU!" I turned around and see both Lisanna and Happy running toward me with looks of concern on their faces.

Happy then flies up to me and asks "Natsu are you alright?" "I think you over did It a little." Said Lisanna, I popped my eyes open and then put him down and placed my hand on his neck, searching to see if he still has a plus, But then he starts groaning.

"Natsu are you okay?" said Happy. Natsu then opens his eyes and holds in puking and groans "Steve did you have to hit my stomach that hard?" "He's fine, just a little sick that's all." I stated. Natsu then groans "A little!?"

Lisanna then giggles at our banter and then helped me drag Natsu back into the Guild where half of everyone is celebrating while the other half is sulking in despair, which I still considered odd.

But anyway we set Natsu down on a chair and I said "There you go buddy, sorry about going rough on ya earlier I just don't like to lose, okay." I took a chair at a nearby table and sat next to Natsu. I asked "You alright?" "Does it look like I'm alright?" said Natsu.

Lisanna then sits next to Natsu and patted his back, then Natsu throws up on the floor, but luckily neither I nor Lisanna didn't get none on us but then I thought that I should get him a bucket in case he does that again, so I said to him "Hey you want me to get you a bucket?" Natsu shakes his head up and down. Meaning yes he does want a bucket very badly. "Alright, just stay here I'm going to get you a bucket, pal." I requested.

Natsu groans "Tha_nks_." "You're welcome." I said. Lisanna then pats Natsu's back some more while I started searching around the guild looking for a bucket for Natsu. Now you might be thinking why I'm doing this and it's actually simple really, I wouldn't just leave Natsu to suffer like that, even though I don't like him, that doesn't mean I should be a giant jerk to him.

Plus it's my fault in the first place that he's sick, so you can add personal guilt as one of my many character traits. And why did I lied to Natsu that I'm a big fan of his when I'm really not, well you see if I told him the truth he would raise a few eyebrows at me and we can't let that happen, so I lied about me being a huge fan instead.

So anyway after what felt like a grueling search I finally found a decent size wooden bucket and handed it over to Natsu who then a second later, puked in it. Lisanna then worryingly smiles and says to me "Thank you Steve, for helping Natsu with his sickness."

I said "Hey, no problem Lisanna, besides I'm the one who caused his sickness in the first place." "Still thank you Steve you're a really good friend." Complemented Lisanna, She called me, her friend. A Fairy Tail character just called me her friend. But I wonder why though since I both insulted and beaten up her friend in right in front of everyone, yet she still calls me her friend.

I guess things work differently around here, since in this world it's okay to strip you're clothes off in public as long as you didn't do it on purpose. But still this is amazing; this is like an Otaku's dream come true, well actually I 'am living in an Otaku's dream world,

But still imagine if you were a huge Naruto fan boy and that not only you get to meet him but also that you are both stronger and smarter than he is and that you get to fight him and that you are superior than him. Well that's how I feel right now, and even though I'm not that big of a fan of Natsu he still manages to have his right moments which redeem his character in every way so I'll give him that. But anyway on with the story,

"You're welcome Lisanna." I complemented. I just stayed with Natsu and the gang for the next couple of five or maybe ten minutes, making sure Natsu was alright and made sure his condition didn't worsen. But then I started to get thirsty and decided to head for the bar and get me a drink, but nothing alcoholic of course because if my parents found out that I've been drinking they would kill me, and I don't care if the legal age of drinking is bull crap I'm still not doing it.

Anyway I told them I'm getting a drink and would be back soon, Lisanna said she will take care of Natsu while I'm gone, so I headed to the bar. Where a large crowd of people are ordering drinks either out of depression or celebration.

I inched my way through the crowd of people and finally reached the bar and waited patiently for the bar tender since Lisanna is taking care of Natsu, so I'm not that big in a hurry to get back. Then somebody with metal like fingers tapping me on the shoulders.

I turned around to see who it is and found Erza with a sultry look on her face which made me a little confused and a little nervous at the same time "I'd like to have a word with you, in private." She requested "Uh sorry I'm but uh I'm busy." I replied, she then grabs my arm and pulls my arm in a warm embrace with her metal covered body, which made me ten times as nervous because I have no idea why she's acting this way and how to respond to said actions.

But I then bottled up enough courage to say "Uh maybe later, I'm kind of busy." But she pulled my arm further in the embrace and began to, oh no please not the puppy dog eyes anything but that please, she then murmurs "Please." Which oh dear god I don't care if it's a trap, she is so freakin adorable I can't help it but say yes to a face like that "Uh alright, I guess I could. Aahh!" Before I could even finish my response she drags me half way across the guild.

She then dragged me at the back of the guild where no one can see us. She then pushes me against the wall "Ow" I commented. She then pins me against the wall with her right hand and summons a sword in her other hand and points it against my throat.

"Holy shit!" I yelled "Why are you here?" demanded Erza, wait what the hell is going on here, one second she's acting cute as kitten the next she's acting like a freakin sociopath. And what does she mean by why am I here does she know? "What the hell are you talking about? And dear god are you trying to kill me?" I replied

"I mean 'why are you in my world?' " Elaborated Erza while still holding the sword dangerously against my throat "Have you lost it, I'm in your world because I was born in it!" "No you're not, you're from Hagerstown Maryland." Claimed Erza, what how does she know? What's going on here? "So that doesn't prove anything." I said, Erza then grips my shoulder even harder which made me wince in pain

"Maryland is in the United States a country that doesn't exist here, so stop this sheared and tell me now!" She ordered, Good god who the hell does she think she is, the Spanish Inquisition? But I should probably stop acting dumb and just spill the beans, but then again I wonder how she knew that I was from another world, maybe I could bargain my way out of this.

I then raise my one good arm in the air and said "Alright you got me I'm from another world. But I'm not telling you why I'm here unless you tell me how you knew." I requested, But being the stubborn hot head that she is she then presses the sword against my neck and declares "I'll tell you nothing, Now tell me before I cut your throat!" "Go ahead then, you get kicked out and thrown in jail for killing a guild mate, and you still wouldn't know why I'm here. Or you could tell me how you know and I would tell you why I'm here and we both walk away happy." I said

I know that Erza wouldn't kill me, the whole sword against your throat thing is just a bluff. Although she would act like she would kill you at any second now, it's just a tactic to scare you into giving out information like what Batman would do. And that's what it is just a scare tactic

She then pulls the sword back but still pins me against the wall. She then sighs and says "Fine, but you have to tell me first." Oh man I did not want do this, this probably the hardest part of all in going to in an imaginary world, tell the people there they're not real. Boy howdy do I put this lightly, maybe I should tell her about my predicament first

I then explained to her of the financial and mystical reasons why I'm here but obviously leaving out (oh yeah you were a Japanese cartoon thing) but not leaving out the GodSlayer stuff since she also knows that Mister Fugimoto is the former king of the gods. "But how do you know about our guild and me in particular?" asked Erza, no don't ask me that anything but that "Sorry but I can't tell you about that." I answered "Why not." I looked down at my feet "it'll devastate you. But I can tell you that I didn't join because of financial reasons I also joined because I've always been a big fan of you and your guild and that I have dreamed of when this day would come when I join your guild and you becoming my guild partner." I explained "But I promise you in the future I'll tell you." I continued,

this begins to hit Erza and realizes that I may have driven a hard bargain but at least I'm being honest and not lying to her, well a little but you get the point. The sword then disappears and she finally let me go. She then smiles which is rare for her, but anyway she smiles and says "Alright, if you promise me you would tell me In the future. I'll tell you how I know." "Deal" I stated we then shook our hands in agreement but then she tightens her grip on my arm and whispers "_But if you don't I'll make you pay_." "Yeah, yeah sure whatever, just please don't hurt me." I pleaded

she lets go of my arm and then says "She told me." "Who told you?" "Bella" replied Erza, Wait is she talking about my Bella, no, no it must be some other Bella, maybe it's one of my Grandpa's old friend of his when he was here in the fifties. It can't be my Bella, Bella went missing and presumed dead ten years ago right after my birthday.

No Bella Patterson died in 2004 that's what everyone else thought, and how did Erza even met Bella was she a guild member. No that doesn't make any sense if she was a guild member then why didn't my Grandpa, Mister Fugimoto, or Makarov never returned Bella home. Which could only mean one thing Bella met Erza when they were in. No, No, god no please don't tell me she's oh my god. Those Bastards, it wasn't enough for them to take and enslave children from their world now their doing it with ours.

They made one of my love ones suffer and treated her like garbage. "Was she in the tower?" I asked Erza is caught surprise at my question but I pushed it further by ordering "Tell me was she a slave in the tower along with you and your other slave pals!" Erza takes offense to my last comment and is also shocked as to how I know that she was a slave in the tower.

"I'm Sorry, just please just tell me if she was with you in the tower." I pleaded, Erza then looks at me straight in the eye and said "Yes, I'm afraid so." "Do you know how she got there?" I asked "No, I'm sorry." She apologized "It's alright." I then took a deep breath and asked "Is she still there?" Erza hesitated for a moment but then nodded her head "Bastard, that blue haired bastard." I commented

I then smashed a nearby crate into pieces "That son of bitch I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I then ran off into some random direction and started running across town when I reached to a nearby canal I heard Erza yelling out "Where you going?!" "Tower of Heaven." I said casually and irritatingly

"But you don't where it is!" "True but I'm not just goanna sit here and do nothing." "You'll get yourself killed If you do!" she stated "So what if I get myself killed, and why do you care if I did?" Erza then yells "But don't you have a family waiting for you back home?!" What the hell is her deal can't she see this none of her business. I then turned around to face her "Yeah but so does Bella and they though she was dead for nine years. Her parents had to go to therapy for two years and I.. No you know what screw you just leave me alone." I then continued on walking on my intended destination where ever that may be. "I'm not letting you leave." She declared I turn around and see nothing I turn the other way and see a crap ton of swords floating in midair all pointing at me, with Erza wearing her Heaven's wheel armor.

Give me a break if that tactic didn't work before what makes her so sure it work now. "And if I refuse you're going to gut me like a fish? I thought you were trying to protect me not kill me?" I commented "You don't understand Jellal is more powerful than you think he is." "Who says I'm going to fight him with magic." Erza went wide eyed "I'm going to kill him by using just a simple hand gun no training required, just point and shoot and he's dead as door knob." She then boils with rage and sends her swords flying right at me.

I then try to dodge every last one of them but then a sword scrapes at the surface at my left shoulder causing me to yelp out in pain. I hold my left shoulder with my hand to ease the pain and then Erza snaps out of her rage and reequips back to her normal armor. She then runs over to me to see if I was alright and asks "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Well it looks like you need stitches." I'm a little surprise at her generosity "Uh yeah, know where I can get some." "Follow me." She ordered, she then pulls me toward some direction of what I think is Pollysthais house is.

Along the way I then asked her "Hey why are you helping me?" "Because you're a fellow guild member and I went too far when I attacked you I could've gotten you killed, so think of this as us being even." She replied, "Yeah but I was acting like a jackass so I totally deserved it." I stated, she then looks at me with a smile which I considered rare for her "Well I understand why you were acting that way, I would to if I found out if Natsu was in the tower." "That's still no excuse to act like a jerk to someone." I commented

We arrived at Pollysthais house and she patched me up but with a little bitterness. She finally puts the last stitch on which hurts like hell she then wraps around a bandage around my wound and says that I need to limit my use of my arm for a little while or my wounds would open, but she also says that it isn't to severe to prevent me on going on job requests "now get out I hate humans." "But you're a human?" I stated. She gets angry at my smartass remark and starts throwing random crap at me and I ran for the door where Erza is outside waiting.

She then notices the random stuff that's being thrown at me and begins to run away with me and asks "What did you do?" "I couldn't keep my mouth shut!" I yelled. But after we were out of range we began to walk at a normal pace "Hey Erza I'm sorry about what I said earlier about, you know trying to kill Jellal and all." I apologized "It's alright I forgive you." She stated "Yeah but I'm not giving up on freeing Bella, and not just Bella." She is baffled at my statement "What do you mean?" she asks "I mean that I'm going to free everyone in the tower, including Jellal. And I think I know how."

"Erza you're an S-class wizard and I'm a GodSlayer if we work together, we might have a chance against Jellal." Erza then said "But he's been posed by Zeref, the most powerful dark mage in history." "No, he isn't he's actually being posed by a young woman called Ultear, but she's still very powerful. But if we trained hard enough maybe we can beat her and free Jellal from the mind control."

"But I'm not saying it would be easy, we still might lose but it's better than nothing. Jellal said that he would kill one of your friends if word gets out to the magic council but he didn't say anything about training and teaming up with other mages. So what do you say Erza are you in?" I said while holding out a hand, She immediately shakes my hand and says "I'm in." "Great, we'll start once my arm heals up, but you can start right now if you want." "No thanks besides, I wanna start by training you first." I widen my grin and said "Well let's start by going on our first job." We then walked back.

I know now what to do I'm not only going to save Lisanna and Bella but everyone that had to work in that god forsaken tower. Just hang on Bella I'm coming. We then entered the back exit of the guild and see everyone still partying although it's been several hours since we were gone. But anyway I returned to my team's table where now only Lisanna is sitting and Natsu and Happy are nowhere in sight I then asked her "Where's Natsu?" "He's over there having a shouting contest with Gray."

I turned around to where Lisanna was pointing at and saw a half-naked Gray arguing with Natsu on some stupid stuff that I didn't bother paying any attention since it was just non sense. But then a towering figure known as Erza stopped their bickering by lecturing them of how they should all get along and stuff. She drags Natsu back to our table and sat him down on a nearby chair she then says "Well good news everyone I've decided to join Natsu's team. Now excuse me I have to pick our first job together." She then walks toward the request board and begins scanning for a suitable Job request for our new founded team.

Meanwhile Lisanna notices my bandages "Steve what happened to you?" "Oh I just fell on some glass, but don't worry I'll be fine." I answered; Natsu grunted and said "So how did you do it?" "What?" "Convinced Erza to join." Quoted Natsu "It's a secret." Natsu is disappointed at my answer "Ah come on you can tell me." Boy when does he learn "Sorry buddy, but no can do besides if I told you, I have to kill you." I stated

Natsu just laughs off at my threat "Ha, ha good one buddy." I then leaned uncomfortably close to him and whispered hoarsely into his ear "_I mean it._" I pulled away, Natsu begins to shake uncomfortably and I gave him a dead serious death glare for a whole ten seconds. Then I laughed and said "Naw I'm just messing with ya, HAHA HA HA!" he then begins to laugh with me and so does Lisanna and Happy and we laughed for what felt like thirty or thirty five seconds.

Until a familiar voice asked "What's so funny?" I turned around and found Erza with a job request in her right hand "Oh we were just messing around that's all." I quoted "Alright, anyway I think I found the perfect job suitable for us." She then lays the piece of paper on the able so that we can all see its contents I then saw the paper had what looked like an awesome drawing of a white wolf with letters on the bottom saying "Kill demonic wolf, Reward: 400,000 jewels."

Wow, 400,000 jewels that means, that if we split the money we would get 100,000 jewels each. And that means I have enough money to pay next month's rent and then some. And all we have to do is kill a demonic hell wolf or whatever. "So what's the plan?" I asked casually "We'll leave by tomorrow morning at eight thirty and we'll meet up at the guild so we can organize our stuff at six twenty. So I suggest going to bed early, is that clear?" she ordered

I gave an okay signal with my hand and said "Crystal." We then chatted about how we're going to kill this thing and Erza suggested by using a trap by placing the usual stuff that demons are not a huge fan of. But Natsu suggested that we fight the thing and gets hit upside the head by Erza for being an idiot and is immediately silent afterwards.

After what felt like an eternity I then left the guild and went home about around seven since she suggested of going to bed early and said goodbye to Mister Fugimoto and everyone. Once I was back in my apartment I unlocked the door to my apartment and got ready for bed since today was a long and exhausting one. I stripped down to my under and crawled under the blankets and went to sleep almost immediately. While Thinking that this dream has turned into my worse nighmare

**Well guys I hoped you like the second chapter. Anyway I promise that it'll get better the next chapter okay. Please leave a review or a fav and stay tune for more.**


	3. episode 3: A wolf's cry part 1

**This is a nonprofit fan based story I still do not own Fairy Tail  
please support the official release.**

* * *

Finally after five hours and eight thousand Jewels later, we finally arrived at our destination. And let me tell you riding on a train for so long with nothing to entertain me but books, and that I have to sit in cramped sitting place for five hours is probably one of the most boringness parts of my life. But I'm just thankful that we're here, and that we don't have to go on another train until tomorrow morning.

But anyway we then got our stuff and exited the train station shortly afterwards. And once I left the building I notice that this town looks a lot like 17th century colonial American town, with all the style of how the buildings are design and all. I also notice that this town is only one street block big because I can clearly see the edge of the nearby forest from here.

We then headed toward the guy who hired us house, a guy named Andrew Columbus who's the mayor of this pint sized little town. We then walked up to the city hall which looks a lot like a wooden 16th century mansion, entered through the main hall and told the clerk lady about our business being here.

She then brightens up and shows us to the mayor's office. Where a middle aged blonde-haired man with a mustache and go-t, wearing a very tacky blue and yellow tuxedo is doing what looks like paper work on his oak wooden desk, from our prospective. He then notices us and invited us to take a seat. Erza and Lisanna took two ordinary wooden seats that sat side by side on the two seated couch in the middle of the office. Lisanna taking the left one, and Erza taking the right, while Natsu and I sat on the small green mint colored couch

Natsu on the left side, and me on the right, after we took our seats Mr. Columbus greeted "I am really thankful for you accepting our request. It's been like hell in here for the past three months." I was confused at his statement "Why?" I questioned "Because that damn wolf not only killed fifteen of my miners this month stores, and killed every hunter and mage we sent at it." Wait every hunter and mage got what?

"But I'm really am glad you're here, I hope you can get rid of that monster once and for all." He commented, I then replied "So you want this thing dead, because you fear the safety of your town's folk?" "Yes but I mostly did it because I fear the very safety of my children the most." Said Mr. Columbus, I gave him a thumbs up and put on a smile to cheer him up "Well Don't worry we'll take care of that ugly mutt of yours in no time." I stated "Yeah you can count on us." Chimed in Natsu

"Thank you, again your help means so much to me." Replied Mr. Columbus, We then exited the building and said our temporary goodbyes to him. We then went to the local magic shop to search for tools in ways we can lure and trap the demon. I went and search for the bait while Erza look for the tools.

I'm at the local library, searching through documents of the reported attacks and accounts from eyewitnesses. Because I figured that if I'm going to search for bait I might as well see if there's any connection to them and what draws the thing out (since I don't know how to attract Demonic dogs). And fortunately I found something, apparently all the attacks are either late at night when nobody's awake or in the forest but the victims didn't had any food on them or got lost in the woods on their way to work.

But I did found out two things. One, is that Mr. Columbus and his eldest son Isaac were attacked by the thing two years ago; when the last hunter died Mr. Columbus tried to kill it himself along with the help of his son, but he failed measurably and lost both his left leg and Isaac, of course I didn't hold a grudge against the guy for not telling me because I completely understand what he's gone through and why he doesn't want to talk about it. I also found out that these attacks have been going on for thirty years now.

Which is around the same time when the town was founded, giving me an idea that the forest is probably the thing's territory and that it's attacking the locals just to protect it. Well at least that's what I think is going on because I know a lot about wolves and not demon wolves. Anyway after I opened up a map that I got I then began to connect the dots to see where each attack took place, so we could accurately find our local trouble maker. I then pull out my blue mechanical pencil and began to draw.

Suddenly a loud and hyper active voice said "What're you doing?" I almost flipped over my chair in surprise; I then turned toward the voice and found that Happy is floating in midair "Geese Happy you almost gave me a heart attack." I commented, Happy apologized "Sorry, it's just that I want to know what you're doing." I sighed and responded "It's ok just please don't do that again." "Aye sir." Said Happy happily "Good now to answer your question I was about to find out where this thing's territory is." "Oh, okay but how?" asked Happy "Well you see these dots on the map." I pointed my right index finger on the drawn black and white map. "Yeah." Answered Happy

"Well those dots are where the attacks took place and I'm connecting them to see if I can find an area where we can lure it and trap it." I explained "Oh I see." Replied Happy, I then looked around and notice that Natsu, or Lisanna were nowhere in sight, I asked "Hey, uh where's Natsu?" "Natsu went off to the forest to go and fight the demon wolf, but Lisanna tried to stop him but it proved to be useless so she sent me to get you to help her." Said Happy, "And you didn't told me this first, why?" "I forgot" stated Happy

"Ugh fine whatever, let's get Erza and find Natsu." Happy's eyes widen like saucers and he yelled "What, why would we do that?!" "Because Erza is better at convincing Natsu at not fighting than I' am, now let's go." I ordered, we then ran out the library and bolted toward the local magic shop where Erza is probably buying a trap for the demon. I then pulled the oak wooden door open and saw Erza In the back corner of what I assume to be magical traps Isle. I then shouted "Erza, Natsu's in trouble!" Erza spines around and says "What?" "Natsu ran in the woods and now he's looking for a fight with the demon wolf!" I explained,

Erza then went livid and asked me in a threating tone of voice "Where is he?" "He's at the North end of the town." Answered Happy in a scared tone, Erza stampeded out of the door dragging Happy and I along with her by our collars "I should've known this would happen, I knew I should've kept an eye on him. But yet I loosen the leash and this is what happens, still I am grateful that you've came to me Steve." Rambled Erza "Thanks but it was Happy that told me about it." I replied, Erza then stared daggers at Happy and said "And why didn't you tell me first?" she asked intimately, Happy goes wide eyed and says "Uh, well I uh, you see uh." "It's because Lisanna told him to get me, right?" I replied "Uh yeah not exactly." Commented Happy

Erza and I raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" I asked "Well you See Lisanna didn't say Steve in particular just go get the others." He answered Erza then angrily growls at Happy but then turns her attention back on running and says "Never mind we don't have time to argue. Natsu and Lisanna could be in grave danger right about now."

_Third Person P.O.V_

While Steve, Erza and Happy are running to prevent their friend from making a grave mistake, Natsu is destroying and knocking down nearby trees with his DragonSlayer Magic while shouting out "COME ON YA BIG MANGING FUR BALL YOU DON'T SCARE ME! I BET I CAN KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK! SO COME ON OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR TEETH IN!" He got no response "FINE IF YOU WON'T COME OUT I guess I'll have to find you then!" He then tried to use his advance smell capabilities to search and find the demon.

He picks up a foul smelling stench that could only be the wolf he is looking for. Then suddenly he is tackled from behind pinned down by a massive unknown figure. He turns his head only to be horrified at what he saw. A giant wolf's head that has fangs as long and sharp like small knives, and fur that is white as snow, but wild and tangled like a bush, and eyes that have pupils bright as gold and thin tall black opening in the middle.

The wolf is also bigger than what he imagined; it's about as big as a large brown bear. It then tried to clamp it's jaws on the back of his throat, but luckily Natsu kept the jaws wide open with his bare hands, although not by much as the beast seems to be winning the struggle. Suddenly Lisanna Kicks the monstrosity by using her take over magic to turn into her rabbit form. "Are you okay" she asks, Natsu got up and said "Yeah I'm fine." But before she could say anything else the giant wolf lunged at her and tried to bit her, but it was foiled by Natsu's powerful kick.

Sending it flying across the area, Natsu then said "thanks" He then sprinted for the creature, he thrown another kick at it but it managed to dodge it and retaliates by biting at him, but Natsu leapt back in time to dodge the blow and then he gave out his signature attack by yelling out " FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" and shot flames from his mouth aiming at the demon wolf.

The demon wolf ran toward the fire, the fire seems to have little to no effect on the wolf, it then leaped up and was going to bite Natsu's face off but then Lisanna again kicked it away by using her rabbit form. But this time the wolf was prepared and as Lisanna kicked it in its exposed side. It then spun around and almost bit Lisanna's arm off, if it have not been someone that grabbed it by the neck and yanked it away from her. It is soon revealed that the person that grabbed the creature by its throat is none other than Steve.

_Back to First Person P.O.V_

Boy, am I glad that I acted in time or Lisanna would've been a wolf sandwich. The thing then begins to struggle and desperately tries to bite my head off, but I kept an even tighter grip on its neck it then start showing signs of losing consciousness and eventually death. I then hear something I thought I would never heard from this creature, it started, to whimper.

Like how a dog usually whimpers when it's in pain, something that makes any human wants to cry themselves due to their empathy on such a poor and defenseless creature. I then paused for a moment to think if I should let it go or not, if I do it would more likely kill me and my friends, but if I don't it'll die, but my job is supposed to kill it anyway. But I didn't actually wanted to kill it myself because, I don't like killing, whether it's a human being or a demonic wolf, I don't want to kill anything, I just want to help people.

And I don't want to kill because I believe that everyone and everything (Except mosquitos) deserves at a chance of life. Then an idea struck me and so after it passed out I let go of its neck and began to tie rope on its mouth, that I conveniently have strapped to my belt in case of situations like this, because when you're going after dangerous predatory wildlife it's best that you carry rope around you just in case (Thank you Steve Irwin).

I then tied it's legs together so that it won't go anywhere, in a neat and tight knot. I then rubbed my arm in my forehead to wipe the sweat off my face, and then looked at Natsu with pure rage and irritation. This guy not only almost got himself killed but also, me and Lisanna as well, and I almost killed a wolf because of him. So you can clearly see why I am very mad at him.

He notices and tries to run away but I pulled him back with his scaly white scarf and said "Mind telling me why you gone all out Commando out here?" Natsu looked around to see if he can find any answers, all of a sudden in a blink of an eye he gets kicked in the head by a long black rubber boot that could only belong to Erza, which knocked Natsu twenty feet from where he was standing.

She then grabs Natsu by his scarf and says "You have a lot of explaining to do." Natsu shivers in fear, hoping that he wouldn't have to go through one of Erza's brutal punishment.

She then began to pull Natsu's ear and dragging him along the ground; she then tosses him at my feet and summons one of her swords and points at the left side of Natsu's neck "Now apologize to Steve for what you have done!" Natsu then bowed his head while Erza's sword is still against his throat, and said in a terrified voice "I'M SORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY, I promise it won't happen again, pinkeye swear!"

Uh okay it looks like my revenge has been fulfilled? I then guided Erza's sword away and helped Natsu get back up. "It's alright I forgive ya buddy." Natsu then looks up to me, shocked at what I just did. I just let it go and forgive what he just did. "But that doesn't mean you're not getting off the hook that easy. So say goodbye to your share of the reward." Natsu then slumps down in disappointment and moans "But Steve" "No buts, you either get no reward or you face one of Erza's punishments." I stated

Natsu then went wide eyed and looked quickly at where Erza's at seeing that she looks like she is about to erupt like a volcano. He then turns back to me and says in a tremble voice "I think I'll take the no reward option please." "Good, and also you're not going on any job requests for two weeks." Natsu's eyes went wide and he yelled "What that's completely not fair!" "Alright then, Hey Erza Umph" Natsu covered my mouth with his hand before I could say anything further "Alright, alright, alright, fine I won't go any job requests for two weeks, just please don't get Erza into this." Begged Natsu

I smirked in victory and nodded my head in agreement. Suddenly Happy cries out "Guys look!" I turn around and see that the wolf is breaking free from the bonds that I've strapped. It pulled its legs apart breaking the rope like it was made of tissue paper, it then snapped its mussel off ripping it apart like ribbons. It then growled at us and began to pounce. But suddenly Erza reequipped a spear and kept the creature at bay by penning the spear at its throat.

It tried desperately to bite at her but found it no use, I attempted to grab it by the throat again but this time it was ready and dodges my initial attack and gets free from Erza's spear and tries viciously to land a nasty bite on me but I was fast enough to evade his bite. It then retreats back for a little bit but then lunges at Lisanna; thankfully Lisanna avoided it and landed a blow under his belly, in her rabbit form. Sending it tumbling a few feet away "_Damn"_ said a deep and gruff voice. What "did you say something?" I asked Natsu, "No" answered Natsu.

The wolf then went wide eyed and the same voice I heard earlier says "_Can he hear me?_" Wait the wolf is talking, okay that's a bit weird but there's talking cats here, so a talking wolf isn't that strange but how can it know I'm talking about it , the wolf then tried to calmly approach me but Erza reequipped a sword and tried to cut the wolf's throat in half. But the wolf dodged her attack and continued on with his stroll "_Could you please tell your friends to back off, I just want to have a little talk with you." _ Requested the wolf

"Talk about what exactly?" I demanded "_About how you can hear me." _Answered the wolf "Why?" I asked, "Uh Steve who are you talking to?" asked Natsu in a confused tone of voice "The wolf." I answered "Why are you talking to the wolf?" asked Natsu who's now more confused than before "I don't know." I answered very honestly, Erza then tried to chop it to pieces with her sword but the wolf dodged every attack, almost effortlessly.

"_I thought I told you to back them off?" _Said the white wolf "Uh yeah, not happening pal." I said "_And why not_?" asked the wolf "Because why on earth would I trust you." I demanded "_Because I would've killed you by now if I wanted you dead. And trust me I would rather see you dead if you didn't understand me, now tell them or I will tear that feline of yours into pieces._" Ordered the wolf

Man who ever this guy is, means serious business, I better do what he said before anybody gets hurt "Guys I gonna need you to leave the wolf alone." I requested, the others jaws dropped and they yelled "Are you Crazy, WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?!" "God do you all really have to be that loud?" I inquired

The wolf then stops just within arm's length of me and I explained to them "Look do see how a moment ago it tried to bite me like I was the world's largest chew toy?" they all said "Yes" "Well don't you find it odd that's not trying to do that now." I continued, they all then nodded their heads in agreement and turned their attention back to the wolf "_Good human, now then follow me." _ Ordered the wolf, it then started to walk to the right and the rest of us follow, suddenly the wolf turned around and said "_Without your friends of course."_ I shot my eyes open and replied "What, why?" "_Because I don't trust humans especially when they're in groups?_"

"Alright" I replied I turn back to my friends and said "Sorry guys I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to stay here." Everyone is shocked at what I just said "Don't worry everything's going to be fine." I encouraged, it may be trying to lure me in a trap but as previous examples shown this thing doesn't need to be alone with me in order to kill, hell it could turn around in a flash and just bite my neck in like a twig right now if it wanted to kill m. So I'm fairly confident that it means no harm to me.

We then settled down at a nearby clearing that is several dozens of feet away from our previous battle ground. The wolf and I settled and sat down on the opposite sides of the clearing. It then commented "_Aw yes much better. Now tell me human are you a GodSlayer?" _ I raised an eyebrow at it and asked "Why do you ask?" it responded calmly "_Because human, only GodSlayers can talk to me._" "Well why is that?" I asked "_That's not important right now, now answer the question are you a GodSlayer?_" ordered the wolf

I hesitated for a moment until I said "Yes" "_I thought so, now answer me this, why are you here and who trained you, was it Luna Dea?_" I'm confused at who he's talking about "Who's Luna Dea?" "_Are you serious you have no idea who Luna Dea is?_" asked the wolf in a shocked tone of voice "No uh sorry" "_Hmph stupid human Luna Dea is the Queen of the gods and Goddess of the moon and wolves._" Explained the wolf

Wait Queen of the gods does that mean she's Mister Fugimoto's wife? "No sorry I was actually trained by the King of the gods, well former king of the gods; Hiroshi Fugimoto." I explained "_Stupid human that's not his name._" said the wolf "Look my name is Steve and yes I know that's not his real name, but I'm sorry but he never told me." I replied with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice "_I'm guessing he never really trusted you didn't he?_" I remain silent at that stupid comment he just made "_Well anyway if you must know his real name is Bennett Caesar, now let's get back on topic and tell me why you're here and don't lie or I will tear out your throat._" Threatened the wolf

"Alright I'm here because I'm sent here to kill you." I answered calmly as to not anger or irate him "_I knew it, but why did you spare me, you would've killed me like I was some weak pup back there, and yet you decided to let me go and tie me up instead?"_ said the wolf "I didn't kill you because I don't want to kill anything." I claimed "_Your lying."_ Stated the wolf it then poses in a defensive position waiting to pounce on me at any moment right now, growling fiercely

I went wide eyed and position my arms in a defensive position "What no, I'm not I really don't want to kill okay, calm down." "_Well it was a nice conversation while it lasted Steve, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you." _Declared the wolf "What, but why?" "_Survival"_ It answered It leaped toward me and almost bite my neck off but I manage to dodge his attacks and retaliate by throwing one of fists surrounded by a yellow ball of fire at his side. It yelped in pain and I yelled "Guys I need a little help here!" the others then run toward where I was screaming and emerge a few short seconds afterwards and began to attack the wolf alongside me on all sides so that it has no chance of dodging our attacks it then whines a little and runs as fast as it could back in the forest. We tried to catch up on him but proofed to be useless as we soon lost the wolf.

Damn it, it got away I still have many questions I want answered. Like how does he know about the moon goddess or why does he care about her? Or why I can understand him, or how is he this big and strong? And so many other questions that are left unanswered god I need to find him before he hurts or worse kills anybody, and hopefully not one of us.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Hey guys I know this chapter is very short but don't worry part two is coming up hopefully soon. So stay tune for more and hope for the best. Yours truly S.P.Q.R VX**


	4. Episode 4: A wolf's cry part 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail please support the official release**

* * *

I can't believe I let it get away, I would've caught it and hand it over to Mr. Columbus right now if I'd just killed it I mean it's just a stupid dumb animal. It's not like anybody's going to miss it or anything. God I'm so stupid, that thing is probably out eating somebody right now and it's all my fault ugh.

Anyway to recap what just happened last time since our encounter with the wolf was so late in the afternoon we decided to wait until tomorrow morning to continue our hunt. Lisanna apparently is sharing a room with Natsu since she too couldn't afford a room of her own and Natsu happily accepts (No you perves their not doing it) while Erza offered me to sleep in her room of course.

But I declined the offer because I didn't want to be an even bigger burden then I already am and decided to camp out near the inn. It was already very dark outside when I arrived, and boy does being in boy scouts pay off as I just set up my tent in no time with no problem what so ever, but I can't help but I feel like I'm forgetting something but I don't know what. I then put my sleeping bag in and got out the books and documents on the reported attacks and about this supposed mysterious moon goddess, that I've received from the library.

I then turn on my flash light and hold it with my right shoulder and neck and began reading the material. After what felt like a couple of long hours my eyes began to go weary, begging me to go to sleep. But I can't right now I still have to figure out what this thing is and why it hates humans so much that he wants to kill them. I've got to stay strong, I've got to stay strong for my friends, I've just got to.

Suddenly against my will my eyes began to shut by themselves and I helplessly drift into sleep. Of what felt like a few short minutes until I felt something cold drop on my head. It felt like water, then more cold drops of water fall on my head and I shot my eyes wide open and notice that my tent is getting soaked by the rain, then the entire tent collapses by the combined strength of the wind and rain.

Making me wetter than a sponge, damn it I knew I was forgetting something I forgot to lay the rain sheet, god why am I so stupid today, I then scramble to save the documents which, unfortunately some of them got ruined while others survived I then wrapped them up quickly as I can in my sleeping bag and sprinted right for the inn, until I bumped into someone and fell on my ass ruining my sleeping bag but not the contents in it.

I then looked up and saw that I've bumped into Erza, wearing her very bright red pajamas and what looks like red rain boots while carrying an umbrella. She extends her hand at me offering me help to get back up "Are you okay?" she asks in a concerned tone of voice "Yeah, uh just got a little wet that's all." Biggest understatement, ever, I gladly accepted her warm soft hand which I thought I would never touch in a million years and got up with her help.

I picked up my sleeping bag and ran as fast as I can to the inn, but then Erza catches up to me and hugs my waist very lightly "So what brings you out here?" I asked curiously "Well I heard it started raining and I was a little worried, so I decided to check and see if you were alright." She answered in a delighted and yet slightly hinted shy voice, we then arrived at the inn and went to her room, I then leaved the sleeping bag to the bathroom tub so it won't ruin the carpet or anything. But then I realized that I've left my other stuff back at the tent, including my clothes, which means I have to go back outside in the rain again. Great just great

I went to the door and almost pulled it wide open until "Where you going?" asked Erza, "I left my stuff back in the tent, I'm going to get it in just a second." I answered "No you're not." She guides my hand away from the handle and pushes me gently to the side. I raise my eyebrow and said "Erza it's okay, I'll be fine." "No now stay here while I go and get your stuff." "Look Erza you don't have to, if you don't want to. I'm a big guy I'm sure I can handle a little rain." I said "Yes, but you might catch a cold so please just let me do it." She requested I sigh in defeat and said "Fine just be careful ok?" I pleaded

Erza smiles at me and says "Don't worry I'll be fine." She then grabs her umbrella opens the door and exits the room, while I just stand there soaking wet in the middle of the room. I then pulled out the documents from my sleeping bag and began to read of what's left since I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing while Erza is getting poured on in the rain.

I began to read the documents on the coffee table, after what felt like a few minutes Erza returns to the room looking like she went for a little swim with my backpack full of dry clothes in hand, I thanked her and went to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothing, but remembered to close and lock the door before I got undress. I changed into a plain white t-shirt and some regular Basketball shorts and got out.

Once out, I notice that Erza is already trying to get some sleep, as she is lying peacefully on the queen sized bed covered in the warm sheets, but the lights still being left on probably for me. I grab the documents and books, switched the lights off and gone to the bathroom and continue my research from there since I didn't want to bother Erza from trying to sleep. I wipe the bathroom counter just in case there's water on it by using one of the white bathroom towels, and lay the books and documents across the counter.

After a few minutes or so I still couldn't find any connection between the attacks and this moon Goddess, until

_Flashback_

* * *

In the dark and nightly forest there is a young bloody injured white wolf cub, who's limping toward a nearby river to desperately get a drink of water, after getting attacked by a bigger and older male wolf and nearly escaped with its life. It reaches the river and is drinking like it never drank before and started to gorge itself with water. After that it then limps toward a nearby tree and looks sadly at the moon hoping against hope that some other wolf would come and save him or anything for that matter.

It then howls at the moon in sadness and begins to close its eyes, knowing that, that would mean it's his time to go for he has given up the will to live and wants to suffer no more and rest in peace for all of eternity after the many brutal and sad moments in his sad, pathetic, and miserable life.

Suddenly a comforting and soothing voice called out "Dear, child please do not cry, for I have heard your pleas and will help you with your struggle with life and death." The white wolf cub shot it's eyes open and saw a tall, middle age, and beautiful Asian woman wearing a purple Roman toga and crown of golden leaves, caring a gold wooden staff, that has a small sculpture of a wolf's head carved on top of the stick. Standing within arm's reach of the cub "Do not be afraid my child for I am here to give you eternal life." Said the Mysterious woman "_Who are you?_" asked the wolf cub in his mind "I am Luna Dea but you may call me Dea for short. I am the queen of the gods and the Goddess of the moon and wolves." Answered Dea

"_Wait you can read my mind?"_ Asked the wolf cub "Of course child for I can read all the minds of wolves for they are my children." Replied Dea "_But why do you want to save me?_" "Because you have suffered enough, and I think it's time for your reward. For I shall give you the gift that only a God may obtain, immortality." Dea then picked up the wolf cub with her soft gentle hands and surrounded it in a comforting dark purple of light enveloping it completely.

Once the light had receded its revealed that all the wolf's wounds are completely gone like they never existed and the pup feels like he has enough energy to run around the world without ever stopping. She then puts the pub down and it begins to jump for joy and continues its happy episode for about a couple of seconds until "But my child in return for your immortality you must guard and protect my temple nearby and must never leave this forest, for if you do you will die, and if you failed to protect my temple and the sacred stone inside then you will also die. Do you understand?" explained Luna

The wolf nodded it's head yes. "Good now I want you to meet someone. You can come out now Juliet!" called out Dea, a young brunette woman wearing Native American clothing steps out of the bushes that she was previously hiding from and walks over to them "This is my Apprentice, Juliet she will help you and guide you into becoming a great warrior, she can also read your mind for she is a GodSlayer, and those who are mine or my husband's GodSlayer can read all wolves minds who are only chosen by me like you." Said Dea

"So what's your name?" asked Juliet "_I don't have one._" "Then how about I call you Lycos, does that sound good." Said Juliet "_Yes that sounds great."_ "Well then Lycos let's go home." Said Juliet, Lycos is surprised at what she just said, for he had never had a home before since he was an orphan pub from all of his life and usually went from territory to territory desperately searching for scraps of meat. But now here is this young beautiful woman, that's offering a place where he can call home. So he happily follows her in the distance where his new life began as protector of the temple and his new friend and family, Juliet.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The next morning after a good night's rest on the couch. I went to get the rest of my stuff from my once standing tent, and found that my other bags are soaked through the bone, but that the contents inside remain nice and dry. After that the others and I went into the forest to find and capture the wolf but left all the demon trapping stuff behind,

Because I now know that were not dealing with a demon wolf, but just an immortal wolf blessed by the moon goddess who's resistant to fire.. And yet I don't see how that makes it better but I digress. Now that I know what its weakness is I can exploit it and get rid of it once and for all, and this village will finally live in peace.

I then explained to the others of what I know, and told them we need to find the old temple where the wolf guards and destroy the sacred stone inside. Which will certainly kill the wolf once and for all, but I hope none of us get seriously hurt or worse killed in the process. We then pass through a very dark and very creepy looking part of the forest that resembles very similarly to a swamp in the Deep South. So creepy in fact it is like someone or something is watching your every move and hopefully it's not our little wolf friend.

Happy then begins to shake like he was freezing to death or something, and looks frantically and worryingly around like he was excepting a monster to pop out at any second now and devour him in one gulp. I got worried about Happy's behavior so I asked him "Hey Happy, are you alright?" Happy jumps in surprise and fear but realizes it's me and laughs nervously "Uh yeah I'm okay." "Well for a second there you looked like you were scared to death. Do you want to go back to the inn with Lisanna?" I asked, Happy stretches his arm out in the air and he boldly proclaims "No way I'm sticking with you guys through and through even in the face of death!"

"Well okay but just don't get in our way when we encounter the wolf, and if you found him alone just yell for help and get out of there as soon as possible, Understand?" I ordered "Aye" agreed Happy; I smile at him for his sheer determination and courage for his friends. Suddenly we hear an Earth shattering loud howling in the distance, which could only mean that our furry friend is near and he's on to us.

"Natsu take Erza and distract the wolf for us while Lisanna and I go and search for the stone. Think you can it?" I ordered, Natsu gave out his signature Cheesier cat like grin and says "Sure" and gives me a thumbs up "Good now I want you and Erza to both distract it. I don't want you getting hurt alright." I ordered, Natsu's eyes went wide open and he shouts "WHAT, COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I don't care if it's fair or not your safety is more important now go before it finds us." I demanded, Natsu sighs in defeat and says in an annoyed tone of voice "Fine" "Good now go" I ordered, Natsu nods his hand and runs off toward the sound of the howl, with Erza following in pursuit. But before she left the clearing we were in she turns around and faces me and says "Good luck" "Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I commented, She then turns back to her path and catches up to Natsu who I assume must be a couple of dozen meters away from us now, and they both run in the distance.

While Lisanna, Happy and, I are left in their wake. I then ordered them to move and we began our search for this long lost temple that we have no idea what it looks like, but we do know it's location thanks to the extensive research I did last night.

_Third Person P.O.V_

* * *

Natsu and Erza are frustratingly trying to find where the wolf howl is, but are getting no results. They are both getting impatient and Natsu grumbles "Where the hell is that damn Wolf?" "I don't know but something seems very odd about this." Commented Erza "What Ya mean?" asked Natsu

"I don't know it's just that don't you think it's odd that the wolf would just give out its location?" suggested Erza, Natsu raises an eyebrow "So what it's just a stupid animal?" replied Natsu "Yes but when it attacked before it didn't howl at all, it just straight up attack you." Explained Erza, "Yeah so?" replied Natsu "Well it seems to me that the thing is trying to lure us into a trap." Answered Erza

Natsu's eyes went wide open at what Erza just said; because he thinks that the wolf is too stupid to lure anything let alone them into a trap "What that's crazy?!" yelled Natsu "Yes I know, but don't you remember yesterday when the wolf talked to Steve?" "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it can make traps!" Said Natsu "Still, if we don't find the wolf soon we'll have to regroup with Steve just in case." Suggested Erza, Natsu nods his head and the two continue on with they're desperate search of the large white wolf.

_Back to First person P.O.V_

* * *

Lisanna, Happy and I are almost at the temple after what felt like a grueling long time, we finally found it. And it looks very similar to an ancient Mayan temple, that's covered in vines and by a whole sort of wild plants. Making me feel like I'm in a good Indiana Jones movie or something, oh wait no I forgot that I'm in an anime that has nothing to do with Indiana Jones, unless there's an ark that once open melts people's faces off in the temple.

But anyway we were within what looked like one hundred feet from the temple and were at the entrance of said temple which big perfectly shaped cobblestone square wrapped almost completely in dark green vines. Happy is once again shaking like crazy and chattering his teeth almost intensely. I petted him on the head to give him reassurance that everything is going to be okay, and that he has nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry little guy I'll keep you safe." I promised wholeheartedly, because I too would not abandon my friends, even in the face of death, or they're just people I've just met yesterday. Because I would never let anyone I know die if I had the power to stop it. We then walked in the dark and dingy temple, through what I assume was a twelve foot tall and sixteen foot long entrance.

Once we got inside we were on the edge of heels because we are afraid that something is going to pop out and eat us, or we we're going to get killed by one of the temple's possible booby traps. I then pulled out my yellow flash light, turned it on and show the vast emptiness and dread of the hallway.

We walked on said giant, dark hallway for what felt like an eternity and came to a next dilemma. Which is three separate entrances of hallways that have a one in three chance that the sacred stone is on the other side, or none of them lead to it and this is just a red herring for grave robbers like us. But then again I could be wrong about any of what I just said.

"Now what?" asked Happy "I say we pick a vote and decide which hallway we should go?" I suggested "But wouldn't be faster if we just split up and check each one." Said Lisanna, I shook my head "No that leaves us vulnerable to the wolf and we get pecked off one by one if we do that." I explained, Lisanna looks back at the silhouetted form of me caused by the flash light and says "Well I guess you're right, I suppose?" "Thank you, now which one?" I asked, Lisanna puts her index finger on her chin in thought and answers "Well I say we should take the one on the right." "I say we take the one in the middle." Suggested Happy

"Well actually I think I'll agree with Lisanna and say we take the one on the right." I replied, "Well I guess that settles it. We're taking the right one then." Commented Lisanna, I nodded my head and we went in our Democratically picked tunnel and walked as fast as we can, but not too fast in case we accidently set off a Booby trap. And continued on for a little while until we came to what look like a giant alter room with, a broken sealing, that shines the late morning un in the room. With many depictions of great and epic events that must be related to this particular religion this temple was built for, in a short of Mayan style of painting.

And in the middle of this ruined alter room laid, what looked like a small silver meteorite, that looks like it shines more than the sun, and is almost as small as a big rock that you find in railroads. So this is the stone that wolf was supposed to protect, well looks like he failed miserably. Because I'm going to destroy it which will kill him in the process "So now what?" asked Lisanna.

I blocked Lisanna's path with my arm and said "You guys wait here; I'll destroy it with my star Magic." I then went up to the silver meteorite, charged up my right fist into a yellow ball of energy and was ready to smash the thing into pieces until "STEVE LOOK OUT!" I heard Lisanna's cry and looked up and saw that the huge white wolf leaping from the temple's exposed sealing and was about to clamp it's strong and brutal jaws on my throat.

But I leaped back just in the nick of time, and landed a few feet from where the wolf did. It then glares at me with its ferocious and wild eyes and then pounces on me again, but again I dodge it and punched it to the side while I'm avoiding his attack. We then clash at each other again, and yet none of us got a scratch on either of us, like nothing ever happened, I then yelled "Lisanna, destroy the stone!" Lisanna tried to run up to the stone but the wolf got in her path and leapt at her with its jaws wide open, but I pulled its tail before it could bite any flesh off her.

And thrown him across the large Mayan like room, where I then tried to lead the wolf away from the room through one of the random hallways, but it instead charged toward Lisanna, I stopped it by firing one of my yellow energy beams at it and tried to grab one of his body parts again. But it quickly leaped back and tried to attack me again, but I kicked it in the jaw and in a glorious and awesome fashion, I round house kicked it in the right side sending it back a few feet more away from me.

I then charged at it with full force with both my hands fully charged with yellow star energy. But then it bounced its way on the wall, run on it like it usually runs and then pounces on me and our fighting continues.

_Third Person P.O.V_

* * *

Meanwhile while this is going on Lisanna has taken the stone far away from where the battle between Lycos and Steve is going on and is running at full speed in her cat animal take over form with Happy on her trail. And she is desperately trying to get out of the temple and destroy the silver meteorite like stone in a safe location. But then she bumps into a soft yet big unknown figure, and falls to her knees. When she looks up she sees through her night vision that it's Natsu and all his glory, with Erza right behind him.

"Natsu" Said Lisanna "So what did we miss?" asked Natsu, Natsu then helped Lisanna up, and Lisanna replies "Steve is fighting the wolf in the alter room, and I think he needs help." "Natsu bumps his fists together and says "Well let's not keep him waiting then." "No Natsu, you go with Lisanna and help her destroy the stone. I'll go and help Steve." Ordered Erza, Natsu was about to protest because the second time today that he had to follow orders that he didn't like.

But he then sees Erza's rage face and instead squeaks "_Yes ma'am_." They then split up again, with Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna going to the exit of the temple, while Erza running toward the alter room as fast as she can while holding duel wielded swords in her hands, ready to fight the wolf and assist our hero.

_Back to First Person P.O.V_

* * *

Our ferocious and brutal fight continued on for quite a while now, and it seems that the wolf is getting weaker and weaker by the minute. And we moved our fight to one of the dark hallways, probably because he is trying to catch up with Lisanna and prevent her from taking the stone out of the temple, or something like that, but I don't know since its thoughts remain quiet as a mouse. And even though it's getting weaker he's still just as deadly as before, with his quick attacks and agility, and I is even hard to see the attacks coming, with the dark lighting and all.

But I manage to see through the darkness due to one of my GodSlayer abilities by turning on my lion's eyes which gives me night vision and lets me see in the dark and lets me see things better than my regular eyes, but I also look like I'm some sort of monster in the process with narrow yellow eyes .

We then clash at each other again but again got no result or damage to either one of us in the process. But then I sneak attacked it from behind and kicked him in the head so hard that once he hit the other side of the wall, the force of the impact was so strong that it caused the wall to collapse on him trapping him in the process by piles of ancient stone debris. "Not so tough now are you Fido?" I commented

"_Hmph, laugh _while _you can Human, for I will soon be free and when I am I promise you that I will tear you and your friends to pieces._" Threatened the wolf, suddenly it starts to groan in terrible pain "Hey are you alright?" I asked while walking up to the bug pile of rubble where the wolf is buried and got on my knees so I can see it eye to eye. It then glared at me with its evil looking yellow eyes and asks "_And why do you care, weren't you sent here to kill me._"

"Well yes, but I don't like to see people or animals suffer." I replied "_Why?_" "Because I was raised that way that's why." I responded "_Stupid human you're sent here to kill me and yet you don't want an animal to suffer oh that's just rich_." "_What's next you're going to help other humans by slathering their children, you are a fool indeed_." Commented the wolf

I take a little offense to this but let it go and decided to change the subject matter by saying "Hey can I ask you a question?" the wolf squints its eyes at me and replies "_No_" "Well I'm still going to ask anyway. Why did you attack those miners and innocent villagers? Isn't your job to just protect the stone and the temple, why are you attacking them?" the wolf growls loudly and yells in his mind of course "_INNOCENT, you call those savages innocent they tried to kill me and tried to destroy the temple! They are far from innocent, their Barbarians!_"

I was a taken a buck from his statement and said "Wait what are you talking about?" "_I'm talking about those savages and how they tried to kill me ever since they got here, and they're destroying the temple due to their a cursed mining, I was only trying to survive and protect the temple!"_ explained the wolf, "Wait why don't you just try and make peace with them?" I asked "_I did, multiple times in fact, I offered them gifts of peace but every time I did they thought it was something else and thought I was threatening them! I tried the best I could to make peace with them to make them understand, I tried everything to make peace with them, but they still keep trying to kill me!" _

"_So I had no choice but to fight back and kill every single human, who dares enter my forest!"_ Explained the wolf, it then starts to cough which is odd to me because, a wolf's cough sounds very alien then when a human coughs. "So are you going to break out or not?" I asked, It then angrily glares at me and says "_I can't I'm too weak._"

I am confused at what he meant "Wait what do you mean?" I asked, the wolf grunts "_What I mean is that, if the stone gets farther and farther from its proper place I get weaker and weaker until it is out of the temple completely. In which case I wither away and die. So congratulations human you killed me._" Said the wolf, so we don't need to destroy the stone in order to kill this bastard, all we had to do was just take it outside and let nature do the rest but still why do I feel so bad about it?

Why do I feel so bad about killing this thing? Is it because of empathy, or is it because I think that it deserves a second chance? Well whatever it might be I'm still both really confused and really sad at the same time, which I thought I would never feel it again in my life. "Hey uh, before you go I want to ask you something. Did you have someone you cared about?" I asked, the wolf smiles at me while it's last strength slips away from him and says "_Yes I did, her name was Juliet she was like a mother to me._"

"What happened to her?" I asked again "_She died of old age, for you see I was blessed by the moon goddess to be immortal, and so I think I lived for over thousands of years now guarding this temple for as long as I could remember._ _But tell me human why did you ask?"_ Said the wolf "Just curious. And one more thing, could you please tell me your name as my last request?" I requested, the wolf widen its smile some more and answered in now harass voice "_Lycos, my name is Lycos._"

_Third person P.O.V_

* * *

Lycos is having his life flash before its eyes as he is seeing the good and bad memories he has experienced throughout his long life. He is even seeing the wonderful and joyous memories he shared with Juliet and their many adventures

Then he is also reliving the terrible memories that he had after the death of Juliet and when the villagers started attacking and hunting him, and when he killed all the miners, villagers and mages. And he is regretting for killing every single one of them because he didn't kill them because he wanted to kill them, he killed them because he had no choice, he had no choice at all, and it would either be them or him. And he is wondering why? Why does his life have to be a never ending stream of misery and depression?

And then he sees nothing but pure whiteness with a small dark figure far away in the distance, that he knew instantly that it was Juliet. "_Juliet, I'm sorry, I failed you._" Lycos then closes his permanently, never to be open again for he is resting in the afterlife where he will spend there with his long dead adopted human mother, Juliet.

_Back to first person P.O.V_

* * *

I then see through the rubble that Lycos has just died and he is now rotting away and in seconds there is nothing left but dust and bones. So it's over it's finally over, the village is safe and they no longer have to fear this thing anymore. But yet why do I feel like we didn't really win? Why do I feel so bad? Why am I sad? It's just a stupid animal, that's just..

No I know now why I'm feeling so sad, it's because, it's because I'm responsible for this things demise. Which doesn't make any sense because usually when you kill a monster you usually feel good, because you've gotten rid of something that the world would be better off with. But this is different, I wasn't killing any other monster like a kraken or Medusa, I killed something that wasn't truly evil, he was just misunderstood.

He had hopes, and dreams, and even a loved one, and yet I had no choice but to keep him away from Lisanna because if I hadn't, he would've killed her. Good God why does life have to be so difficult, and complicated? And why does it have to be my life just why? "Steve" said a familiar voice, I turn around and saw Erza with a puzzled look on her face. "What happened, where's the wolf?" asked Erza, I got up on my feet and said "Dead." Erza is amazed by my answer and said "But how?" "Well apparently if you take the stone out of the temple it's just as effective as destroying it." I answered.

"Well we better grab the remains and regroup with the others" said Erza, I nodded my head and so, with our combined strength we lifted the boulders and other debris off of what's left of the wolf, gathered the bones and headed on out. Once we were out of the temple I heard a loud scream yelling "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" and then came a loud explosion coming several hundred feet ahead of us, and I notice that the sun is finally shining through this dark and thick forest.

Erza and I then went out to investigate what was going on and found a small black creator with the small silver meteorite lying in the middle completely undamaged alongside an aggravated Natsu. "Damn it why won't it break!" yelled Natsu, Natsu then notices us and we both wave at him in an awkward manner, we then explained to the others what happened to the wolf and showed them the remains. We then returned to the village with the remains secure in my duffle bag, once we arrived we shown the remains to Mr. Columbus and the silver stone. And oh dear lord he got so happy that he laughed in joy and started skipping and dancing (Even with his prosthetic leg) and hugging us like crazy.

He then shouts out "Oh thank you, thank you so very much! I thought I would never see the day that, that monster would die! And not only that you also brought me this silver which is probably worth a fortune!"  
"And I never thought that Fairy Tail wizards would do something like this, I think this calls for a celebration!" he then runs out the door to try and tell everyone in town the good news but then he runs back and tells us "Oh and for binging me the silver, I'm doubling your reward money." We then got excited ourselves, because that now means that we get two hundred thousand jewels each instead of one hundred thousand.

We then joined the villagers at their celebration where they are drinking and eating as much as they can and are thanking us, hugging us, and some are even kissing us for what we did and not getting there stuff destroyed in the process, and for also bringing in the silver for them. But while the others are having a wonderful time at the party and interacting with the local town's people.

I sat by myself at an empty table because I'm still pretty down on sort of killing a not so evil creature. And I remained alone for the rest of the celebration which lasted until very late that night, so I wouldn't bother anyone with my troubles. And since we got paid today and our payment got doubled that means I get to sleep in the local inn and wouldn't have to bother none of my friends.

And as I lye there on my bed, I then start to look at the positive side of things, because I wouldn't let this get to me and drag it on for the rest of my life. No I have to move on because that's what life it's about moving on, and hey at least the villagers are finally at peace and we didn't destroy anything valuable, like how Fairy Tail usually does. Also there's the fact that we got a bonus in our job request so at least there's that. Yeah maybe someday soon life will get better and maybe just maybe I'll finally save Bella and Jellal and everyone in the tower.

* * *

**Well guys this is my forth chapter I really hope you like it because I put my all into this one. Leave a constructive review, no trolling please, and have a good one. Peace out**


	5. Episode 5: homecoming

**I do not own Fairy Tail or anything, please support the official release.**

* * *

_December 22__nd__ 2013_

many weeks have passed since we killed Lycos, and boy were they the best weeks of my life I get to spend time with my favorite Fairy Tail characters, that I now really do considered them as friends. No their not just my friends, their like my best friends. And I loved every second we hung out with each other, and they brought me so much joy and comfort, that now I can't imagine what I would do if I lose them.

And yet, I never told them, with the exception of Erza of course, that I'm not from this world, that I'm a GodSlayer and I never even told them anything for that matter. And now its Christmas break and I'm finally heading back home to pay my debts, and spend time with my family, I kind of sort of feel bad for the others because they never had a family except with each other, and they never really celebrated Christmas before.

Well that's all going to change today. I got out of my apartment wearing my blue winter coat since it is freezing cold this time of the year and headed for the guild. Once there I see everyone in a commotion and fighting each other like crazy, I smiled at this because that means their just rough housing and not really trying to hurt each other. I soon found Lisanna and Happy sitting at a nearby table, and I approached her and sat at a nearby chair and said "So what'd I miss?" She smiles at me "Nothing much." She replied

I widen my grin a little and said "Good to know." Suddenly out of nowhere a barrel comes, flying toward us but I caught it before it could do some real damage with both my hands. I then toss the barrel aside and said "excuse me for a second." I then went up behind Natsu, who's having a dick measuring contest with Gray, and tapped him on the shoulder. He then looks back at me and says "What?" "Natsu, I need to tell you something, in private." I requested "Sure." Agreed Natsu

I led Natsu back to the table where Lisanna and Happy are sitting, told him to wait here and approached Erza. Whose now eating and enjoying a strawberry cheesecake, I then whispered to her ear about what I'm doing, She nods her head and follows me back to the table where Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy are waiting. I then told them to follow me to my apartment, and once there Natsu is sitting at the big green couch along with Lisanna, Happy, and Erza.

I pulled up a chair from the kitchen nearby and put it in front of the couch so I could see them, face to face, and tell them everything with no hint of deception. I then flopped down on the chair and took off my blue coat and laid it on the back of my chair, since my apartment is warm and cozy and said "Guys we've been through a lot together. So much so that I kind of think of you as family." "And I want to tell you something that no one else knows, but please promise me that you won't tell anyone, or I'll be in very big trouble." I said Natsu smirks at me with his signature grin and say cheerfully "Don't worry Steve we'll keep your secret safe, you can trust us." "Aye" agreed Happy, I smile at them due to their enthusiasm "Good because what I'm about to tell you is mind blowing, and it cannot leave this room." I demanded

I then took a deep breath in nervousness and said "You see guys I'm not exactly from here." Natsu raises an eyebrow "What 'ya mean?" asked Natsu, "Well you see I'm not from this country, hell I'm not even from this world." I explained, Natsu went wide eyed and shouts "HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" I shot my eyes open and said "What, no I'm not an alien, well I'm sort of am, but let's not go to any details here."

"Well look what I'm saying is that I'm from another Dimension, an Alternate reality if you will. Where my world is just called Earth and our technology is more advanced than your own." Natsu gets bewildered at my claims and says "But wait, if you're from another world than how did you get here, and how did you know anything about Fairy Tail or for that matter me if you live in another world?"

Oh man he just had to ask that question, well I better answer his first question then or I might have to answer the other one. I then explained to them of how Mister Fugimoto got me here with his machine and how I have one as well installed in my Mustang, and how Mister Fugimoto and my grandpa met and why they joined Fairy Tail , and told them that Mister Fugimoto was the former king of the gods and that my Grandpa and I are both GodSlayers. Then Natsu tried to have a rematch with me and Mister Fugimoto but Erza threaten. I mean persuaded him not to do that.

"So you joined Fairy Tail because you had financial problems?" Said Lisanna, I nodded my head "But that still doesn't answer how you know about Fairy Tail." Stated Natsu, damn I thought Natsu would have forgotten about that, should I tell them now or later. I should tell them now because it would make things a lot easier in the future when we're touring Washington, so better late than never I suppose, besides I already told Erza so I'm sure they'll take it better than her, so here goes nothing.

I sigh deeply and said "In my world you guys are fictional characters in a series of stories, called Fairy Tail." Everyone is silent for a few short moments, until suddenly Natsu shots out "ALRIGHT! Did you hear that Happy I'm famous" "Aye, so am I" replied Happy "I can't believe it I'm famous, tell me do I find Igneel in the story, do I become an S-class wizard? Well tell me tell me tell me!" ranted Natsu I am completely and utterly shocked at Natsu's reaction at this, usually people get upset when they find their lives were just made up. But yet here's Natsu who's not only not depressed about this but that he's actually happy about this, I just can't believe what's going on here.

Well while Natsu is celebrating at this news our little white haired friend is actually kind of shocked at what I'm saying, and I'm kind of surprised that they're taking this seriously since a normal person would be skeptical about this and demand proof, I guess when you live in a world of magic anything's possible. "Well anyway, I'm sorry Natsu but no I don't think you become an S-class Wizard but I'm sure you'll meet Igneel again before the series ends." I answered, Natsu then slouches down in disappointment along with his adopted son who is imitating him.

I kind of snickered a little at the scene in front of me, but got back on task and said "But there is one thing you should know. Lisanna you must never under any circumstances take the beast job with your siblings, because if you do you will die by your brother's hands." Everybody's eyes went wide in surprise and Lisanna said "What, how can you say such a thing, Elfman would never do something like that!" "Yes he would never do that under normal circumstances, but when he uses his full body take over magic on the Beast he'll lose control and start killing anything in his way."

"What I'm saying Lisanna is that in the story two years before it starts which is right now, Elfman takes over the Beast to protect you and your sister but loses control and almost kills you. But don't worry he doesn't really kill you, you just get sent into another world called Edolas, but meanwhile back here everyone thought you were dead and suffered greatly because of it. Including your brother who felt horrible after what he did and never forgave himself."

"So please Lisanna for the sake of your siblings and for Fairy Tail that you never take that job request, even if the magic council orders you." I explained, Lisanna is taken aback at what I have just said but then seriously thinks about it for a few seconds, thinking and imagining the horror that her siblings would have gone through if they thought that she was dead and how it would devastate her crush Natsu. She than finally decides what to do and says "Alright I won't go." I sigh in relief "Thank you Lisanna, now that that's out of the way here's the reason why I told you guys this in the first place."

"You see back in my world there's this wonderful holiday that we call Christmas, we celebrate around this time of year, and it's about love, family and giving, so I wanted you guys to experience this, so I decided to tell you the truth and come with me and celebrate it with me and my family back home." I said

Everyone is now mixed with emotions now except for Erza who's smiling at me and the others "Wow Steve that is really nice of you to invite us over, so yes, I would be delighted to celebrate this Christmas thing with you." Said Lisanna "Yeah count me in to, I want to see what your world looks like and see how famous I am there." Commented Natsu "Aye me to" said Happy

I widen my grin and said "Well you better start packing, but pack light because my mustang isn't great at carrying large quantities' of luggage." "Sure thing." Said Natsu, Natsu then in a flash runs out the door and in another flash returns "Wait how long are we staying?" asked Natsu "Five days" I replied, Natsu bolts out the door again with Happy on his trail. Lisanna then gets up from the couch and says "Well see you later Steve, I've got to go home and pack my things and tell Mira and Elfman." I waved my hand at her in a friendly manner "Alright but, meet me in front of the guild this afternoon, I'll pick you guys up from there."

She then bows her head in a sign of respect and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Leaving Erza and I all alone in my apartment, wow that sounds dirty, Erza gets up and walks over to me and embraces my head with her chest. The only problem with this though is that SHE'S STILL WEARING HER METAL BREASTPLATE, bonking me on the head with full force causing me to groan in pain.

"I'm glad that you told them the truth, and I'm glad that you invited us to celebrate Christmas with your family. How can I ever repay you?" Said Erza, I escaped through her embrace and said "Uh it's nothing, really." She then went towards the front door, but before she left she turned around and gave me a small smirk and said "See ya this afternoon." "See ya" I replied, she looks at me on last time and then turned around and exited my apartment. After that I begin to pack my things, like my clothes, food, and laptop and all. And after what felt like a couple of minutes I finished packing and headed back to the guild once there, I went inside and waited for the rest of my team to show up. After a little while everyone showed up but we had a little problem.

"I SAID TO PACK LIGHT!" I yelled "this is light." Said Erza "FIFTY CARRY ON BAGS ARE NOT LIGHT!" I yelled "Well how else am I going to defend myself without my armor or weapons." "That's why we have cops! I mean come on Erza my town isn't that dangerous, so can you please get rid of all that other stuff you don't need." I demanded, Erza groans at this and says "Fine" She then tosses 99 percent of her Luggage off somewhere, where hopefully no one gets hurt by the falling debris "Happy?" asked Erza, I sigh and said "Yes"

Meanwhile Lisanna is saying goodbye to her two older siblings "Goodbye Lisanna, please be safe." Said Elfman, Lisanna Smiles at him because of how much he cares about her. "Don't worry Elfman as long as I'm with them I'll be okay." Said Lisanna "Well good, because if that cow so much as harm one little follicle of hair a on you, someone is going to pay!" Threatened Mira, while that's going on Natsu is saying goodbye to Gray and having another dick measuring contest with him. "See ya later ya pervert, I'm going somewhere, where I'm famous." Commented Natsu "Yeah right, the only thing you're famous for is being an idiot." Said Gray "Hey at least I don't take off my clothes every five seconds!" commented Natsu

"I do not take off my clothes every five seconds, besides at least I don't keep destroying people's crap all the time!" Said Gray "Why you!" they then butted there head's together in competitiveness and anger but I pulled Natsu back by his scarf and said "Knock it out you two, this is no time for bickering, now come on Natsu it's time to go." Natsu huffs in defeat and says "Fine, see ya later ya pervert." "Farewell moron." Mocked Gray while waving his hand sarcastically, we then packed everything we then packed as much as we can in the back of my trunk and when it was full we put some of our stuff in the middle back seat of the car.

Once we we're done packing we say our last goodbyes to our friends and drove off into the distance after I put my blood pressure reader like device on my arm and told everyone to buckle up. With Erza sitting in the front and Lisanna, Natsu and Happy in the back seats, Once we we're in deep inside of the forest outside of town where no one can see us I then stopped my Mustang and put it in park so we won't go anywhere turned my head to face them, but notice that Natsu already has motion sickness and he is about to pass out, "Hey Natsu we're not moving" I said, he then uses every ounce of strength to get up and said groggily "_Thank god"_ I then said "Alright guys before we go I want to let you know that magic doesn't exist in my world. And I don't mean that we lost it a long time ago sense, I mean that we never had it in the first place kind of sense. So I don't want any of you to use any kind of magic while we're there."

"And another thing, Happy can't be seen by anyone because if they do, the government is probably going to take him away to some lab, and do terrible experiments on him." I explained, everyone then went wide eyed and Lisanna said "What why would they do that?" "Because cats in my word don't fly or talk and when we usually find some animal out of the ordinary we put them in a lab and see what makes them tick, I know it's kind of messed up, and I don't particularly like it. But we can't change on how things work, okay." I explained, they then remain still for a couple of moments to let that sink in but they then nod their heads in agreement. "Good now Happy I want you to stay low bellow the windows so nobody can see you." I ordered "Aye sir" complied Happy "Good now Natsu before we go I" but before I could finish my sentence Erza reaches over the back and punches Natsu in the stomach knocking him out instantly

"Thanks" I complimented "No problem" replied Erza, I then said "Oh yeah Erza I need you to reequip into your normal clothes because no one on my world wears metal armor anymore." Erza nods her head, and complies with my demands and reequips into a buttoned up white shirt, I then push the coordinates for my world and city then punched the final button and we suddenly entered through a rainbow lit tunnel that is early similar to the one in 2001: a space Odyssey the others begin to panic a little but then we soon exited the tunnel and once out I notice that everyone and everything around me no longer looks animated or drawn but instead real, and that my blood pressure thing is gone now to and that my car is back to normal and runs on gasoline again. And I also notice that the dirt path we were on now ends and leads into some random highway. "Well guys welcome to Washington D.C" I said happily, I then turned on my blinker and merged into the highway that leads toward the city. The others are fascinated by how many different vehicles there are and how each one of them is unique and different. And Happy is doing what I said and sitting below the windows but he can still see the world passing by him.

We then drove to my old house because I haven't seen my family for five months and I want to introduce them to my new friends, who hopefully won't do anything stupid and destroy my house or assault bystanders. Anyway I took a left turn to my now snow-covered neighborhood and parked in the driveway of my white two story house. We then got out of my blue Mustang and I stuffed Happy in my black back pack so he can hide from passersby, but Natsu is still unconscious, I slapped him lightly on the cheek to wake him up and he fluttered his eyes open "Hey sleeping Beauty, time to wake up" I said, Natsu then slowly gets out from his back seat and asks wearily "Where are we?" "We're at my old house; now put this jacket on so you don't look like a weirdo."

I tossed him one of my spare red jackets and he catches it with no problem, he then did as I said and put it on I then hand him over the back pack Happy is in and said "Make sure that no one sees him." nods his head in agreement and put on the backpack like I ordered and zipped it not too big or small so that Happy can both breathe and see the world around him.

We then walked up to the front porch and I said "Alright now listen I don't want any of you destroying anything in my parent's house and I don't want any violence from any of you. That includes you Erza." Erza whistles trying to act innocently, I then rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds for an answer I then hear a middle age woman muffled out voice saying "Coming" I then hear a loud bark coming from the house. The door opens revealing a brown haired short chubby woman at the end of the door she then smiles and gives me a huge bear hug "Steve your home, oh I missed you so very much. How's my baby been doing?" Said my Mom "Pretty good" I replied

She lets me go and says "Good to know, huh?" She then notices the people behind me and is bewildered at how strange their hair color is. "Mom these are my friends at work, Natsu, Lisanna and, Erza." I said, I backed away so that the others can introduce themselves properly, and Lisanna is the first one out of the group introduce herself to her as a sign of being friendly, she took my mother's hand gently and shook it "Nice to meet you." She smiles at Lisanna and says "Well nice to meet you to, oh my goodness you're not wearing a jacket, you must be freezing. Please come in, come in" But before Lisanna could protest, my mother drags Lisanna across the living room, put her in the brown leathered coach and then wrapped her up by a nearby blue blanket and rushes off to the kitchen to probably get some hot chocolate for Lisanna.

"Uh it's okay I'm fine." Said Lisanna while getting out of the blue blanket, my mother peaks her head out of the Kitchen and said "Well better safe than sorry as I always say, so please stay where you are while I get some hot chocolate ready." She then continues on whatever she is doing, while the rest of us took our seats and waited patiently for my mother to come back and give us our hot drinks.

With Natsu, and Erza sitting on the couch that Lisanna is on, while I sat down on one of the two recliners of the living room. I grabbed a nearby remote and turned on the 50 inch flat plasma T.V to see if anything good is on. Once I turn it on it is showing a commercial for the new Hobbit movie that's just come out. It shows a few snip bits here and there for the movie, and then it shows a quick shot of the face of Smaug.

I look back to the others and see that they are completely and utterly amazed and yet confused at what they just saw. "Was that a dragon?" asked Natsu "Uh yeah but it's not a real one it's just C.G.I." "What do you mean Natsu?" asked Happy. "There was a dragon on that big glowy thing." Said Natsu "Wow, what did it looked like?" "It was big red and it had these big spikes on his head, and it kind of looked a lot like Igneel" explained Natsu

"Wait was that Igneel?" asked Natsu, I disappointed Natsu by saying "No sorry that's Smaug, he's actually from another story called the Hobbit." Natsu sulks at this news, but I try to cheer him up by saying "Hey do you wanna go see the movie?" Natsu raises an eyebrow "What's a movie?" he asked curiously, I then explained to him what a movie is and told him what the story of both the Hobbit and its sequel The Lord of the Rings, and how they are books that have been adapted to movies by a guy named Peter Jackson, the director of the films. "Wow sounds interesting I can't wait to see it." Said Natsu "Well we'll go see it after we leave, okay." I said, Natsu nods his head happily making me widen my grin for how excited he is about seeing the movie.

then someone comes down the stairs I turn my head around out of curiosity and saw my black- short haired 16 year old bratty little sister Marry, wearing a plain green T-shirt and some dark purple sweat pants and it looks like . She looks at my friends and is utterly confused at what's going on. Lisanna notices her and gets up from her seat and shakes her hand.

"Hi I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you." Greeted Lisanna, Natsu then leaps off the coach and lands on his feet near Mary "And I'm Natsu." "Uh yeah, I'm Mary, and why are you in my house?" asked Mary, I got up from the recliner and walked up to Mary and said "Because they're my friends you little brat." I commented "Well you have weird friends." Commented Mary, I snarled a little but at her comment and said "Anyway guys this is my little sister Mary."

Erza then walks up to her and shakes her hand "Nice to meet you." "Yeah whatever" Said Mary, Mary then looks at my friends once more in a questioning fashion and asked "What's with the hair?" The others are puzzled at what she mean "why what's wrong with our hair?" asked Natsu, Mary points at Natsu "Well you look like you walked out of a gay bar" she then points at Lisanna "And you look like a grandma." She then points at Erza, oh god please no Mary don't even think about it "But your hair is okay, for a Ginger." She commented.

Huh that was unexpected but at least she didn't do something stu.. Wait why is Erza razing her fist, I grabbed her wrist before she could even throw the punch and put it down to look like we were just holding hands to make it look less suspicious, without Mary noticing and I whispered into her ear "_What the hell are you doing?"_ she whispers me back with "_I'm trying to make her apologize." "Then tell her how you feel and not punch her or else you'll get arrested."_ Erza sighs in defeat, Mary suddenly giggles uncontrollably like an obnoxious maniac.

"What's so funny?" I asked, after letting go of Erza's wrist "Oh nothing it's just that I never knew you had a girlfriend." She said, I shot my eyes wide open like saucers and said "What no, she's not my girlfriend we're just friends okay." "Sure whatever you say lover boy." Mocked Mary, my mom then comes out of the kitchen "Now what's with all this commotion about Steve having a girlfriend?" asked my mother "It's nothing mom, Mary is just teasing me again." I answered,

My mother is disappointed at this news "Oh, well Mary stop teasing your brother." , Mary waves her hand in an annoyed fashion "Yes mom." Said Mary with a small hint of irritation, My mother went back and got the hot chocolate she just made, while we took our seats, with Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna sat at the red couch, while Mary and I took the recliners.

After my mother returned from the kitchen with a plate of six cups full of hot chocolate, she sets the plate down at the coffee table, then we each took one cup and began to catch up on the last five months after I moved out. "So how's work?" asked my mother "Pretty good" I replied "Oh good, but what kind of work do you do?" I hesitated for a few quick seconds and then when I came up with an answer and said "I'm a cashier at a Best Buy outside of town."

"Oh that's nice and what do your friends do?" asked my mom "Well Natsu is a shelf stocker, Lisanna is another cashier and Erza is our supervisor." I explained, "Wow so you're my son's boss, tell me has he been doing a good job lately?" asked my mother, Erza smiles at my mother "Mrs. Ailter I can tell you." She then stands up in a dynamic pose and puts her right foot on the coffee table "That your son is the best cashier I have ever had in my entire career as a supervisor!" declared Erza, my mother is flabbier gassed at what Erza just did while my sister Mary is confused beyond belief.

"Well, uh that's nice of you to say that." Said my mother, Erza then sat back down and took a sip of her hot chocolate. I then explained to her what's been going on the last couple of months without mentioning the whole traveling to a different universe and stuff. After what felt like a couple of dozen minutes pass by my mother then says "Oh Steve that reminds me, I bet your old friend Luke would like to see you, it's his day off from work today so he should be at his parent's home right now, probably with his younger brother." Said my mom

"Yeah I'll see him later." I said "No it's alright you can go see him if you want." Said my mother, I smiled at her and said "Alright, I'll be back in a few, bye." I got up from my recliner and put my blue coat back on and walked out of the house and went across the street where Luke's house is. Which is a one story white house, I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door, and a few short seconds later a little 13 year old scrawny Hispanic kid opens the door, which is Luke's younger brother Franklin.

I waved to him and said "Hey Franklin, is Luke home?" "Of course I am why wouldn't I be." Said Luke in the distance, I then saw another scrawny but much older Hispanic late teen's guy wearing an orange sweater and blue jeans walking bare footed. "So how thing's been doing?" asked Luke "Pretty good" I replied we then strolled down to the living room where the 30 inch flat screen T.V shows a pause screen of the game Metal Gear Solid 3 the PlayStation 3 remastered version.

Luke then grabs the controller off the nearby coffee table and unpauses the game and begins playing at the boss battle with the end. I then asked him "So how are things been going?" "Bad" said Luke, I'm surprised at his response "What do you mean bad?" I asked "I mean I got my salary cut short bad." Replied Luke, "Oh sorry to hear that." I apologized "Don't be it's not your fault anyways." Answered Luke in a frustrated tone of voice "So wait how did you get your salary reduce?" I asked "It's because in order for me to get a day off from Christmas I have to take the entire week off with no pay and at a cost of my salary reducing to fifty percent. And I have no choice in the matter because it's company policy and if I don't comply I'll get fired and lose my Job!" said an aggravated Luke

I sympathize with Luke here because not too long ago I was having financial difficulties and couldn't find a job anywhere. And now Luke is facing similar challenges but this time it's not that he can't find a job, it's that his job sucks. I even kind of wish that Mister Fugimoto would help him out like when he did it for me when I had difficulty with money. But unfortunately that's just wishful thinking. I then tried to cheer him up and said some words of encouragement. He smiles at my words and says "Thanks dude I really needed that." "Hey that's what friends are for right?" I said we then bumped each other's knuckles and I suggested that we should play some Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he widens his grin at that idea, and so I grabbed the case from a nearby shelf.

While Luke exited the game and ejected the disc from the system, I then put the game in, and Luke hands me over a spare controller and we begin to play Marvel vs Capcom 3.

_Third Person P.O.V_

* * *

Malcolm a tall beefed up nineteen year old African American wearing sun glasses and a black leather jacket and jeans, who is a former high school football player and sports fanatic is walking toward his old high school buddy's house Luke to hang out and maybe mess with him a little, and he may even get to see Steve again his other old high school buddy. When he is a couple of houses away from Luke's house he notices a strange group of people coming walking toward Luke's house from across the street.

One being a young man with pink spikey hair, wearing a red jacket and carrying a backpack, and another being a white short haired young teenage girl wearing a red velvet blouse and white pants, but one thing that did catch his eye and that was a beautiful a long Scarlett haired, big breasted young woman wearing a white buttoned up shirt and blue dress. This caught his attention the most because Malcolm is horn dog and likes to hit on girls in order for him to get laid, so he starts picking up his pace and met up with the strange group of people on the front lawn of his friend's house.

He first adjusts his sunglasses and walked in front of the Scarlett haired woman while trying to act cool and mysterious, and said "Hi I'm Malcolm, I find you interesting so how about you meet me at the mall at Two o'clock and have a little snack." The Scarlett Haired woman then says in an annoyed tone of voice "No" Malcolm went wide eyed in surprise and said "What?" "I said no now get out of my way." Threatened the Scarlett haired woman "Oh come on can you at least give me your phone number." Pleaded Malcolm "No, now get out of my way or else." She threatened "Or else what?" said an aggravated Malcolm.

_Back to First person P.O.V_

* * *

Suddenly I hear a loud cry of what sounded like a little girl, coming from the front lawn, Luke and I immediately jumped to our feet and ran to the door when we got outside we saw Malcolm on the ground holding his junk with both hands and swearing like a sailor. "Dude watch your language my little brother might hear you." Said Luke "F#!k you" said an aggravated Malcolm, he then grunts in pain and I walked over to him and kneeled down beside him and asked "What happen?" "That crazy bitch kicked me in the balls." Said Malcolm

Oh no Erza, what did you do this time? I turned to her and said "What did I say about no violence while we're here?" Erza crosses her arms and says "Well he deserved it he was being a perv." "I just wanted to have lunch with you!" yelled Malcolm "Well he wouldn't leave me alone so I had no choice." Said Erza. "You could've pushed him out of the way; you don't have to kick him in the balls you know!" I yelled "Well he needed to be taught a lesson." Said Erza

I drop the conversation completely and start to help Malcolm back up on his feet, I asked him if he was alright and he said "Yeah I think I'm going to be alright, but I don't think my future children are." We then walked inside Luke's house, and I went off to the kitchen to get some Ice for Malcolm. Man I hope he doesn't press any charges on her or we're going to be in big trouble, well at least things can't get worse right, right… guys, oh man that's not a good sign.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Hey guys hope you all enjoy this chapter although there's no fighting in it but hey fighting isn't everything that makes Fairy Tail great so what's done is done. But hey stay tune for more chapters soon and maybe even new stories, so be patient and read more fan fiction if you're not getting your fill here**


	6. Episode 6: sins of a father

**I do not own Fairy Tail this is just a nonprofit fan based story**

* * *

Malcolm sits down at one of the recliners and I said "Uh sorry about that Malcolm; She kind of goes over board at times." Malcolm grunts a little "Whatever just please keep that Scio as far away from me as possible." Requested Malcolm, "No promises" I said I then looked at Luke and saw him having a conversation with Erza, which is not a good sign because like me Luke is a big fan of Fairy Tail and knows a lot about the show, so that's why Erza talking to him is a very bad idea. Luke then looks at me with skepticism in his eyes.

He then went up to me and said "We need to talk." He then guided me to the kitchen where no one can hear our conversation, He then turns back to me with his arms crossed "Who are they?" asked Luke "What do you mean?" I asked "You know what I mean; they're obviously the characters of Fairy Tail. Why are they here? how did they get here and how the do you know them?" demanded Luke

"Luke it's not what you think, they're not from Fairy Ta." "Don't act like I don't know, I know who Erza Scarlett is, and I know for certain that, that girl is Erza Scarlett. Now please tell me what's going on here." Demanded Luke, I took a deep sigh and explained everything to Luke on how I learned GodSlaying magic from Mister Fugimoto and how I got back here by using one of Mister Fugimoto's devices, and how I'm now a Fairy Tail wizard, etc. etc.

"So you've been in an anime for all this time while I had to work my ass off, barley making any money to pay my bills." Said Luke while keeping his head down, I tried to comfort him by putting my hand on his shoulders "Sorry Luke" I said, Luke brushes my hand off and says "It's okay it's just that life isn't fair I mean how come you get to go on adventures with anime characters while I stay here and clean toilets all day." He then walks out of the kitchen to let out some steam while I just stood there, feeling bad for Luke. I should probably give him some space and let him let out some steam, and sort this whole thing out. I then returned to the living room to see Malcolm talking to Natsu while Lisanna Is just sitting there quietly and observing the conversation like me.

"No way, she really did that?" asked Malcolm "Yeah, really and Gray was in the hospital for three weeks because of that." Said Natsu "Dude how messed up is she?" asked Malcolm, Natsu gets scared and says "I don't know but I don't want to find out." I get offended by Natsu's comments about Erza "Hey don't say those kinds of things to her." I said, they turn their heads toward me "Dude she kicked me in the balls for just hitting on her she's pretty messed up." Commented Malcolm, I then walked around the couch they we're sitting on and sat on the brown recliner so I can face them without either of us turning our heads.

"Well yes she did do that but she is a really nice person once you get to know her." I said "Whatever, hey where's Luke?" Asked Malcolm "Uh he went out to get some fresh air." I said casually, Malcolm shrugs it off and goes back to talking with Natsu and introduces himself with a hand shake and says "Anyway I'm Malcolm." Natsu gladly accepts the hand shake gladly and said "I'm Natsu, and this is Lisanna." Lisanna then waves at him and says hi "So is she your girlfriend or something?" asked Malcolm

Natsu shot his eyes open and yells "What, no, no, no, Lisanna and I are just friends you see!" Malcolm raises an eyebrow "Really, huh I thought for sure you two were a couple or something." Said Malcolm, I then notice something missing in the room, or rather someone "Hey where's Erza?" I asked, I then get my answer once the bathroom door across from me opens and in it steps out Erza looking just as bold and intimating as always. Okay never mind then

She then sat down at the nearby recliner and stares at Malcolm and Natsu with an intimating glare "We're you two talking bad about me behind my back?" she asked, Natsu and Malcolm are waving their hands in a defensive manner and Malcolm said "What, no, no we would never do that." "Yeah we weren't talking about how you send Gray to the Hospital or anything.", Malcolm then elbows Natsu and whispers "_Shut up_" they then jump a little and go back to their normal positions and laugh nervously.

"Well good because if you did then I would have to punish both of you." She said, they both shiver in fear at just thought of them suffering one of Erza's brutal punishments, While Lisanna and I just sat there quietly, with blank expressions on our faces. Suddenly a familiar voice from behind said "So what did I miss?" I turned around and saw Luke at the doorway of the kitchen. "Nothing much." I replied he widens his grin and leans toward the coach.

He points at Malcolm and said "Should we tell him?" "Tell me what?" asked Malcolm "So should I tell him or you tell him?" I asked "Tell me what, what are you guys talking about?" demanded an aggravated Malcolm, Luke shrugs his shoulders and I sigh in annoyance due to his typical behavior. "All right I'll tell him." But then Natsu tried to protest but I stopped him by saying "Its okay guys they're good friends of mine they won't tell anybody." Natsu was a little uneasy about this but he then nods his head in agreement. I then told Malcolm my situation and how I'm now a member of Fairy Tail and how I got there, including the part about being a GodSlayer and so on.

After I explained it to him he just chuckled for a bit and said "Very funny Steve, you almost got me hahaha! I mean really are you telling me these guys are from an anime and that you're a GodSlayer or something and that old Asian guy you hang out with is the king of the gods, I mean come on get real?" I then widened my grin in a sinister manner because I have an evil plan for my old friend "Hey Natsu you can let him out now." I said, Malcolm stops laughing "Let who out?" asked a confused Malcolm, Natsu then gets an evil grin and zips the backpack wide open "You can come out now Happy" says Natsu, Happy then flies out of the backpack and says "Phew thank goodness it was getting very smelly in there" Malcolm then shrieks like a banshee and falls on his ass, while Luke is amazed at what he is seeing while me and Natsu get a good laugh at his misery "What the hell is that thing?!" shouted Malcolm while pointing at a floating Happy.

"My name is Happy" "I don't care what your name is, I just want to know what the hell are you?!" said Malcolm "Your mean" said Happy "I'm normal!" shouted Malcolm, Luke then comments "Dude chill out it's just a flying, talking cat, it's not like it's going to eat you or anything." "Unless you're a fish" blurted Happy "Yeah what he said" Said Luke. Malcolm squints his eyes in anger "Smartass" said Malcolm, "So do you still think I'm joking?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, Malcolm sighs in defeat and says no "Good, anyway I promised Natsu I would go take him and the others to see the new hobbit movie. Wanna come?" I said "Eh sure why not, but keep that abomination away from me." Said Malcolm, Natsu takes great offense to this "Hey that abominable thing is my friend." Said Natsu "I said Abomination not abominable." Stated Malcolm, Natsu then realized his stupidity and shrugged it off and said "Eh sorry, but still don't call my friend a freak okay." "Fine I won't okay." Said Malcolm "Good because if you do" Natsu then lights his fist on fire "I'll burn ya." Threatened Natsu, Malcolm freaks out because Natsu's fist is on fire and that he threatened to burn him alive

Erza and I both look at Natsu with intimating looks and I said "Natsu what did I say about no violence.", "But he was calling Happy a freak" pleaded Natsu "I know but that still doesn't excuse you of threatening my friend now behave yourself got it." I ordered, Natsu grunts in frustration and says "Fine" "Good, now let's go we have a movie to see" I said, Natsu forgets everything about Happy being called a freak and widens his grin in excitement for the first movie he is going to see in his life and that he is going to see a movie about a red dragon like his adopted stepfather Igneel while poor Malcolm is sweating bullets do to the situation that he got himself into. "Hey can I come to?" asked Luke, I smiled at him and said "Sure the more the merrier." Natsu puts Happy back in the backpack, despite Happy's protest of not wanting to go back in because, get this I'm not kidding you it's not because it's small and cramp in there, or that he can hardly breathe in there.

Oh no it's just so ridiculous that you would not believe it, he doesn't want to go back in my back pack because it's smelly. No I'm not kidding here that is why he doesn't want to go back in, because my old backpack smells bad, dear god my life is weird. Anyway Luke, and Malcolm rode in Luke's old Chevrolet blue truck, while the others and I rode my Blue mustang, we then drove in a convoy like fashion to the local mall which has a built in theater in it. Which will be a perfect place to kill time while waiting for the movie and for, Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, and Happy to learn more of our world and how we relax and have fun here. We arrived at the mall shortly there afterwards.

I parked my car and the others and I meet back up with Luke and Malcolm in the front of the mall, we then casually entered the mall and my team was amazed at what their seeing and how much big and massive the mall is and how it is full of shops that sell all kinds of items, I can now guess that they are very impressed by this. We then headed to the theater inside the mall and the clerk lady told me that the next showing of the Hobbit would be shown two hours from now, so we bought the tickets for the six o'clock show, "So what do we do now?" asked Lisanna, Luke and Malcolm widen their grins which indicates that they got a fun idea in mind. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Malcolm "Yeah I do." Said Luke then they both said at the same time "Go to GameStop!", the others are confused at what a GameStop is "What's a Game Stop?" asked a confused Natsu. "It's a store that buys and sells Video Games." I explained "But what's a video game?" asked Erza

"Well do you remember when I talked about movies and TV and how they show moving images?" I asked, they all nodded their heads "Well a video game is sort of like that except you get to decide on how the story ends." I explained, Natsu and the others are intrigued by my explanation of video games, like a puppy that discovers his first bone. We then go to the nearby GameStop at the mall and began to browse for the latest games. And there I saw it, probably the Holy Grail of all of Gaming, Grand Theft Auto 5 for the PlayStation 3. Yes, I almost completely forgot about it sense I had other things to worry about. But now that it's my day off I can finally purchase it and take it home and play it.

And luckily for me I have enough money to purchase it. "What kind of game is that?" asked Erza, I shook myself back to reality and notice that Erza is leaning on me to get a better look at the game I'm drooling over. "It's a game that lets you explore an open world that we call a sand box game, that lets you do whatever you want in the game." I said, Erza was intrigued by my explanation and said "Fascinating"

I then picked up the case and took it over to the counter where I purchased it without hesitation, although I won't be able to play it when I'm in Earthland because my TV turns into a magical floating orb and my PlayStation 3 into a Toaster, no I'm not kidding it literally turned into a toaster, which is weird but hey so is my life, so I'm not complaining, but I'll still be able to play it while I'm here since, I can use Luke's PS3 since I didn't bring mine with me, so that the others could fit their stuff in my car. Anyway after purchasing the item I then saw Malcolm and Natsu having a fierce competition of a generic fighting video game. "You're going down pinky!" taunted Malcolm "You first you jerk!" said Natsu

Unfortunately for Natsu, Natsu's character gets knocked out and he loses, making him very frustrated and angry "Grrr why are video games so hard?" grunted Natsu "Hey its okay man you'll get better next time." Said Malcolm, "But how can I get better?" asked Natsu "Simple, play more video games." Answered Malcolm, Natsu perks up a little and widens his grin and nods his head, I smiled at their bonding moment, for it brings me such joy to know that my old friends are getting along so well with my new friends.

I then hear my I phone ringing my dad's ringtone and I pulled it out of my pocket and picked it up to my ear and said "Hello?" "_Steve is that you?_" asked my dad "Yeah it's me." I answered "_Good, where are you?"_ said my dad "I'm at the mall with my friends, why do you ask?" "_Take your friends with you and get as far away from here as soon as possible, get out of the city if you have to just go!"_ demanded Dad "Wait dad why do you want me to leave?" I asked "_Because someone is after you and they want stop until they find you and get you."_ Explained my father "But wait what about mom and Mary?" "_It's too late for them, Now GO, I'll worry about them you just get out of there right now or all my efforts would have been for nothing!" _ordered Dad "Alright Dad I understand." I replied "_Good, I have to go now, bye."_ Said my dad "Bye" I said.

I then hung up and put my phone back in my pocket, I then gathered the others and told them that we need to leave due to an emergency that's recently popped up. We then walked out of the GameStop and went to the parking lot where we headed for our vehicles "Alright Luke, Malcolm I want you guys to get as far away from the city as possible until I tell you the cost is clear, while the others and I find out who's after me and what they've done to my mom and sister." I ordered "Got it" said Malcolm "Good luck Steve." Commented Luke, "Thanks, I'm going to need it." I replied, suddenly something hot and piercing hit me in my lower back sending me flying a couple of feet forward everyone cried out for me and ran to my side to see if I was alright, but then they too are sent flying by the same mysterious unknown force that sent me tumbling earlier.

I tried to get up but the same hot piercing energy blast hit my lower back again and I'm knocked back into the cold hard concrete ground I then lifted my head up and turned it around to see who my attacker is and found a tall male like figure wearing a long brown fedora hat and long brown matching trench coat that conceals his or her identity. The figure tries to grab me but I flipped over and grabbed his arm and pulled him down as hard as I can, making him fall hard on the concrete ground. I then quickly got up and before I can get to know my surroundings the figure leaped back up and kneed me in the stomach almost causing me to pass out for a moment. But suddenly the figure is pulled violently away from me and is thrown a couple a feet and crashes into a hood of a nearby car. I then realize the person that just saved me was none other than Natsu. "Thanks I owe you one." I said, Natsu nods his head we then turned our attention back to our assailant and find him firing what looked like an electrical green laser blast that was headed toward me.

Natsu and I jumped out of the way in time to dodge it and we began to attack him on opposite sides so we can end this fight early, but then it shot two more electric blasts at us with his hands, and so we had to dodge the blasts out of instinct, but then he leaps toward us and kicked me in my side and then a split second later he managed to punch Natsu in his calf, which sends him flying a couple of feet back from some mysterious and unknown reason. I then leaped back a couple of feet and hit him with one of my signature blasts of my own which he got thrown a couple feet back and landed hard, causing his fedora to fall of his head revealing a white long blonde haired young man. I then ran over to him but before I could get anywhere near him he shoots me again with another one of his green electric blasts that makes me fall on my ass.

He then tries to get up but then suddenly my friend Malcolm comes out of nowhere and punches him square in the jaw knocking his lights out. He then comes over to me and helps me up "Are you okay?" he asked "Yeah I think I'm okay." I said, I then go to the others and see that their all lying on the ground lying unconscious, I first go to Erza first and she if she's alright, I shook her gently and said "Erza, Erza, are you alright?" She then begins to wake up and opens her eyes and sees me "Huh, Steve what happened?" she asked "I think we just met our culprit, are you hurt?" I responded, she shakes her head "No" she says "Good" I replied "Hey what about me doesn't anybody care if I got hurt." Said Luke, while waving his arm up high begging for someone to pull him up, I chuckled a little at his comment and pulled him back up on his feet. I then woke Lisanna up and made sure she was alright then I walked over to lying Natsu and asked if he was alright, which he responded by groaning in a stomach pain kind of fashion. Yep he's okay, I then pulled him up and made sure he had enough strength to stand on his own.

Suddenly I heard several gun shots from behind me and thought it was another one of my assailants so I ducked and covered in front of the car to shield me from the oncoming bullets, while the rest of my friends did the same but with different hiding spots, when the shooting stop I peeked my head above the roof of the car to see a horrible and grizzly sight, a sight that I thought I would not see in a million years. I saw my short brown haired, dad standing over the bloody corpse of my assailant, holding a standard hand gun in his hands, indicating that he was the one who fired those shots and that he fired them to protect me. But I still cannot believe that my dad not only used a gun but he also used it to kill someone, although he did it to protect me I still can't believe that this is going on.

I then got out of my shock and walked over to my dad "Dad" My dad then rushes over to me and gives me one of the best hugs he probably ever gave in his entire life he then starts crying a little, and began to weep on my shoulders "Dad, what's going on, who was that and why is he after me?" I asked, my dad then stopped hugging me and said "They're not after you Steve they're after me, now take your friends and get out of here!" "Who are they, and why are they after you?" I asked "Steve we've got no time now get in your car before anyone else comes." Ordered my Dad "Alright but I'll do it if you can at least tell me what's going on." I demanded, My dad looks around frantically and says "Fine, I'll tell you once we're in your car and driving as far away from here as possible." I agreed to his terms and so I said goodbye to Luke and Malcolm and gave them instructions to leave town until I call them and tell them when it's alright to come back, the others and I quickly went to my Mustang, and my dad said that Erza, Lisanna, and Natsu can come along as long as they don't tell anybody, about this conspiracy plot going on here. Erza Lisanna and Natsu took the back seat with Natsu taking the middle seat, while Lisanna takes the left seat and Erza takes the right while my father takes the front seat.

I then started my car and drove out of the parking lot and into the open road "If you want to know what's going on Steve, then I have to warn you, that the truth is horrible and you may never forgive me after I tell you." Said Dad "Don't say that you're my dad I would never hate you for anything." I said "You will after you hear this." Commented Dad, My dad then took a deep breath and adjusted his small rectangular glasses a little "Steve, do you remember when I had mentioned that I had a big project at work, ten years ago?" asked My dad, I nodded my head "Yeah I remember that it was the reason why you had to move and live in Nevada for two years." I replied "Well that's a load of crap, because I wasn't working on a big project at work, what I was really doing was participating in illegal experiments on children, who had powers of beyond scientific explanation, they could shoot out pure energy right out of their hands and one even made an entire room pitch black, it was both incredible."

"They first lied to me and told me that this program was supposed to help children that needed my kind of help. I didn't know at the time of what they we're talking about but I accepted their proposal like an idiot and sold my soul to the devil. When I accepted that proposal I thought I was going to help people, like legitimately help people , but once they took me into their base in the middle of the desert I knew that something else was going on. then once I got to the lower decks of the base I saw these children in separate small cell like facilities where the only exposure to the outside world is a small rounded window inside the Titanium doors that were sealed air type so that there would be no way for them to get out " "They then told me the truth and explained to me that I was one of the top nuclear physicists in the country at the time and that I know so much about how the human body reacts to radiation."

"They thought I could help them by why these children who had extraordinary powers, powers that define all logic and reasoning. They thought I could help because at the time they thought the cause of their powers was some sort of exposure to radiation or something." "But of course I tried to refuse but they convinced me that they we're actually trying to cure the children from their powers, and that they locked them up in the base for the public's safety, I was stupid enough that I accepted their lies and I followed their orders with no questions asked."

My father almost breaks down but manages to pull himself together before he can lose his mind "Wait how does this involve with our attackers?" I asked, my dad took another deep breath and said "Well during my time at the lab we did horrible god awful experiments on them, we did these things to try and cure them but every single one of them failed and it left the children scared for life both physically and emotionally, but then the turning point came to me when we then theorized that maybe we could cure them by removing a gene from their system and maybe that would cure them, so we removed an unusual gene that we found in a little girl and did a sugary on her and I was a participant of course making sure that nothing bad would happen in case the crew was exposed to this kind of radiation as well." "So was the sugary a failure?" I asked "Yes, yes it was, although the girl lost her powers for good after it she died of a severe unknown cancer we never seen before months after the surgery."

"After the death of the girl I decided enough was enough, and so I conspired with other high ranking officials to free the children, and so we smuggled them out and never saw them again." "But then few minutes ago, an old friend of mine from my time during the lab called me on his cell phone and warned me that they're attacking him, and he warns me that I should get my family and get out of town. So I took heed to his warning and called your mother, but I got no answer then when I called for the fourth time someone else picked it up, and that someone is none other than the voice of Ichirou Fukui, the older brother of the little girl that died during the surgery, he says that he has both your mother and Mary and says that he's coming after you next, I then called you to see if you were alright, and pulled out my hand gun from my S.U.V and drove off to where you were, once I found out that you were at the mall I knew that I needed to get there before anyone else did, I was originally going to call you again to make sure that you left town but then I heard a commotion coming down on the far end of the parking lot and decide to go investigate with my weapon in hand, then once I got there I saw you and your friends getting up from a hard fight.

But then I notice that one of the children I recognized got up and was about to hit you. So I had no choice and I shot him in the chest three times to make sure he was dead, and the rest you already know." Explained my dad "But now I have a question for you how did you and your friends manage to fight off that guy?" asked my dad, ah man this going to be a tough one, how am I going to explain this one to him, well I better tell him the truth so he can trust me more, so here it goes. After telling my dad everything that's happened to me and how I now have powers now, and how I gotten the money lately and how I became a GodSlayer and so on and so forth. My dad doesn't take it well though as he is simply just sitting there quietly with a shock look on his face, a look that tells me that his entire world has come crashing down and reality begins to sink in. "Dad" he remains silent for a couple of long seconds. "Steve" said my dad "Yeah dad" "After we rescue your mother and sister, and stop the lab children, I want you and your friends to go back to Earthland and never come back." Ordered my dad

_To be continued_

* * *

**Well guys I hope you enjoy the chapter and please be patient and wait for the next chapter it's going to come up real soon, just wait and see, and as always favorite it or review it, and thanks for reading.**


	7. Episode 7: the truth revealed

**This is a nonprofit fan based story; I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Did he just say what I thought he said did he really say it? But I'm confused why would he say that? No, how could he say that I'm his son and he told me that after finishing business here he wants me to get lost and never come back, just what kind of father is he? "What did you say?" I asked for clarification, my dad sighs in sadness "Steve I know you don't like it but it's the only way to keep you safe." "Safe, safe from what dad what else are you trying to protect me from?" I asked, "I'm trying to protect you from the government." Said Dad "What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean I'm trying to prevent you and your friends into their Guinea pigs. Do you honestly think that you can keep your secret once we're down, no, no you can't once you beat them the government is going to come after you because you have abilities that no one else has."

"And when they come after all of you they'll lock you all up and do cruel and unimaginable things to you. So that's why I want you to go where they can never find I want all of you to go back to Earthland and I want you all to never return here again." Explained my dad "But what about you?" I asked, My dad was then silent for a couple of moments, which unnerved me greatly because that was usually not a good sign "I'll be alright, as long as you're not in this world everything is going to be okay." Answered my dad,

I nodded my head but very unsure because of my dad's weird delayed response, but agreed to it since there are more in important matters right now. We then discuss on where these guys would take my mom and sister at for what felt like a couple of minutes then something unexpected happened, something that I thought would never happened, my dad's smartphone began to ring my mother's ringtone.

My father then picked up his cell phone and said "Yes" "Yes he is here with me." Said my dad ,"Alright I'll put you on speaker." Said dad, He then pressed the speaker button and put the phone out of his ear and hold it down in between his lap so everybody can hear. "_So you killed another, Mr. Ailter that's quite a serious crime you just committed"_ said the mysterious man on the phone "I only did that because your friend was trying to kill my son!" yelled my dad "_Now, now Mr. Ailter let's not get hasty here, I called you for one thing and one thing only."_ Said the man on the phone "And what's that?" asked Dad "_I called you to tell you that you and your son have a chance to save your family."_ Did he say what I thought he said, why would he help us if it would stop his plan, unless there's a catch to all this in which case this seems very fishy to me.

"Why would you do that?" asked Dad "_Because I want you to feel what it is like to be so close to save your family and yet you utterly fail that's why. Now if you want to know your spouse and child are being held by the abandon warehouse 14 in the local pier, you have two hours until the bomb goes off and kills both of them inside. You can bring your son with you, but if you so much as dare call the police or get anyone else to help, I will prematurely detonate the bomb and kill everyone inside."_ Said the mysterious man "And how will you know that we won't come alone?" asked My dad "_Because I've set up cameras all around the warehouse so that I wouldn't except any surprises, now be a good father and do as I say or your family will burn in hell._" Said the manmy father then hung up and put it back in his pocket.

"Dad?" I asked, my dad was silent for a little long while until he said "Steve put the address on your G.P.S." Said dad, "Okay dad." I agreed without arguing or saying another word because I knew what he is going to do and I know what's going to happen to him and there's nothing that I can do about it. This is nothing like what I see in movies usually the hero comes up with a plan to save everyone in these kinds of situations but this is not a movie. This is real life and in real life you have no choice but to comply with the bad guy or else he'll kill you or the ones you love. I have no plan on a situation like this because I never thought that I would be in this kind of predicament, I thought that one of my team mates would be endangered but I never even imagined that my family would be, it is just something so terrible that I thought would never happened in a million years.

After I set the address to the location I drove for an agonizing thirty minutes, while I was in complete and utter shock at what's happening here. I parked a couple of feet near the old and abandon warehouse; I put the car in park and cut the engines. My dad then pulls out his hand gun from his holder and orders me "Stay here" He then begins opening the door, why aren't you stopping him, why aren't you going with him? Why are you just sitting there doing nothing why aren't you stopping him? He's going to die if you don't do something, hell your entire family is going to die and you're just sitting there doing nothing.

Stop him, stop him before he gets himself killed, but unfortunately my dad already was out of the car before I even realized it, leaving me there in the wake with a confused and frightened expression on my face. I then put my hands off the wheel, and face palmed in agony and regret, I then begin to beat frustratingly on my wheel in sorrow and anger. But after that little temper tantrum, I then finally heard a voice that called out my name, I turn around to see that it was Erza with both a worried and frightened look on her face. She then asks me what's my plan of action and so that triggered a little spark of hope in my mind that gave me an idea.

An idea that is so crazy that it might just work, "Alright here's the plan guys, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna come with me I'll need your magic to help me free them." I demanded, they nod their heads, and we got out of the Mustang and quickly and quietly to the front door of the warehouse, I then turned on my Lion's eyes to spot any cameras around the warehouse, which thankfully there aren't any which relived me greatly because this would make my job much more easy. I then give them the all clear sign and we burst through the door and stormed into the darkened warehouse, where we find that there is over a dozen people that are tied up in rows of two columns and are hanging in the air, there arms and legs bound by brown rope and their mouths covered up so that they won't call out for help in duct tape.

I then saw my dad trying desperately to free my mother, who is in the front of the left column of hanging people, I then spot my sister who is in the back of the left column and I can hear her desperate muffled screams for help, along with the other dozen screams in the building. Suddenly Erza Reequips to her Heaven's Wheel armor and summons four long swords and then launches the swords at the ropes that are keeping the people here prisoner, freeing them from their bondage and making them able to run out of here and get to safety. "Run, to the front door!" I yelled they then scrambled to their feet and began to bolt to the front door.

I then used my super speed to grab Marry from the back and carried her to the front door, Natsu then punches a big hole in the front wall that is at least twelve feet wide, which will make the evacuation of this building a lot more faster, Lisanna then guides them to the exit and tries to keep them calm so that they don't panic. I run out the door as quick as possible with the sounds of an explosion behind me and flames engulfing me, but not my sister that I am shielding from the flames, I am unharmed of course, because since I'm a star GodSlayer fire, radiation, or lightning doesn't affect me in any way.

I then put my sister down once we were safe away from the explosion and then she hugs me and begins to whimper in happiness, I Then comforted her and hugged her back and said "it's okay, it's okay, everything's going to be alright." I then notice that the other victims of the recent kidnapping started to gather around us and started thanking us for saving their lives. Which is kind of a weird but pleasant feeling because although I rarely experienced people praising me as a hero, but it is however very nice since I like it when people are thankful of me for what I done for them, it makes me feel that I have really done something good in my life, you know?

I then let go of Mary after she calmed down and walked over to where my dad is who is tightly hugging my mother, so tight that he thinks that if he let go just a little bit that she would be gone forever. But then a white Black hair guy walks up to my father and taps him on the shoulder and says "Thomas, do you have your cell phone with you?" asked the mysterious man, My dad then lets go of my mom, turns around and says "Yes, but why do you want it, are you planning on calling 911 or something ?" "No I'm calling the secret service." Said the Black haired man. My dad raises an eyebrow, "Why?" asked dad "Because the President is endangered." "What, how?" said dad "Its Ichirou he's planning on killing former President Davis and President Lee at the charity ball ." Said the man "how do you know all this?" said dad

"Because he told me while I was tied up and gagged that he is going to bring justice back to this world and he's going to do that by killing the President." Said the unknown man "But why would he do that?" asked dad "Because it was former President Davis that authorized the capture and experimentation on the children, and it was him that ordered for the fatal surgery of Hiroko." Explained the man, oh my god why would Davis do that sort of thing, I know he started the Iraq war and other stupid decisions but good god authorizing a lab that experiments on innocent little kids, what kind of monster is he, who would ever authorize that sort of thing, maybe Hitler, Stalin or Kim Jung Ill, but not the president of the United States.

Just Jesus, I hadn't really thought that labs experiments on human beings were actually real, I thought that, that was just a stupid conspiracy theory not an actual real world fact. My dad then gives him the cell phone and he begins to dial the secret service, while that's going on I walked over to my dad and asked him "Who is that guy?" "That's Martin he's was one of the head security chiefs of staff back at the lab and he helped me free the children." Explained my dad, I then begin to think for a moment on what I should do, and thought that I should gather up my team and see if the secret service can deal with Ichirou and his goons, if not then we need to step him in and stop them ourselves.

But we're not going to go in there guns a blazing no we're going to just sit in the side lines and see if the secret service needs our help, if not then we'll just drive away and move on . I then sneaked behind my dad and gathered up my team, got in the car with my team inside and drove off without my dad noticing because if I told him where I was going he would've tried to stop me and make me waste time arguing with him, and I knew that time was not my ally today so I had to find where the charity ball is, and get there as soon as possible before Ichirou and his buddies do.

_Third person P.O.V_

* * *

It is a wonderful and splendid evening inside the ball room in the Maryland hotel that is approximately a thirty minutes' drive away from the white house, where both current President Lee and former President Davis are hosting for the charity of wounded veterans. With them of course are there family and friends who are all having a good time. Then a security agent got a call from his ear piece "Hello" said the black suit wearing agent "_we've got a call from one of our agents he says that the President and former President are at risk being attacked by a group of domestic Terrorists, get them to the white house bunker as soon as possible._" Ordered the agent on the other side of the ear piece "Understood" said the agent.

He then walks up to President Lee, who is sitting at the front table of the ball room , the agent whispers to his ear of the information that he has just received which causes him to shot his eyes wide open. His wife that's sitting right next to him is concerned about his reaction "What's wrong?" she asked, Lee shakes his expression off and gave out a fake smile to calm his nervous wife down "It's nothing dear." He said, he then taps his glass of wine repeatedly to get everyone's attention, which he soon did as everyone then almost immediately stopped whatever their doing and turned their attention to the commander in chief himself to see what he is about to say.

"Uh ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's been a serious situation and I'm afraid that I'm going to cut this charity ball off short, and thank you for your time. I would also like mine and Mr. Davis's family to come with me and the secret service for security reasons, thank you and that will be all." He said, He then walks out of the ball room with a hand full of agents on his tail, and walks to the right of the hallway outside the bathroom, he then orders a random agent "Put Davis in the same car with me and make sure that our route and our family's route greatly differ, if you spot anyone that is acting suspicious or indicating that he has a gun I want you to take them down." "Yes sir" says the agent.

He then gets to the highly secured and armored black limousine got in and waited patiently for Davis to arrive, once Davis arrived he got in and sat across from the President who has guards sitting on both sides of him. They then drove off and begin to drive to the white house where the only safe for the president is, they are now at one city block that is surrounded by buildings but with no police cars or other government agents to help protect the President, instead it is littered of trashed up police cars and other vehicles and burning remains of police officers.

The convoy stopped once they saw all of this and began to scan the area of enemies; they have no time to be shocked that this city block had become the remains of a warzone, because they have no time to despair or morning because if they do then the President's life would be in Jeopardy

Suddenly the first security car in front of them flips over in an explosion, then they saw a young Asian man wearing a long black trench coat and pants, with short black hair and soul piercing eyes in one of the abandoned alley ways, they then surround the unknown terrorist and started yelling at the strange man to put his hands up then something unexpected and horrible happened he put his hands up but then all of a sudden a big wave of dark energy comes out of his hands burning and killing all of the surrounding agents in one blast.

The driver of the limousine tries to back up but unfortunately he got pulled out of the driver's seat by a tall and beefed up tan skin man that has a metal arm, he then throws the driver a couple feet sending him flying and crashing at the nearby shop window, then the President and Davis gets dragged out by this mysterious and big tan man, and he drags them to his leader Ichirou who is waiting patiently in the middle of the road.

He then tosses them in front of Ichirou and Ichirou looks down on them with a disturbing and unsettling expression. "Well, well Mr. Davis I thought you never show up, and Mr. President I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm afraid that your just as guilty as Mr. Davis is." Said Ichirou in a taunting voice, they then look up at him and tried to get up but the big mysterious man pushed them down to their knees "And why am I guilty, I have done nothing wrong." Said Lee

"Oh now, now Mr. President there is a reason why your just as guilty as he is. It's because you had the chance to arrest him, expose him, and make him regret that he ever locked us up in the first place. But no you decided to let him go and do nothing, which is a crime in of its self you know." "Having the power to bring someone to justice and yet doing absolutely nothing is just an unspeakable and horrible act Mr. President." Said Ichirou,

Lee is still confused at what's going on here but remains silent so that he wouldn't make a mistake and anger the unknown terrorist into killing him. Ichirou turns his attention at a news van comes driving toward them and gave out a wicked smile, the van then parks a few feet in front of them. Two figures come walking out of the van, one of them being a young woman in a blue silk dress and having a coconut shaped hair that is black as a raven's feather, and the other figure being a middle age man with a goatee and wearing a white sweater and jeans. They then bring a camera out of the back of the van and the middle aged man put it over his shoulder while the woman tried to set it up from behind him "Who are they, and why are they here?" asked Davis, Ichirou turns his head back at him and says with a hint of slight enjoyment "They're here to broadcast your executions."

They then finished setting up the cameras and gave Ichirou a built in micro phone so that he can both be heard by the people watching T.V and look dignified while doing it. The middle aged man then gave him a sign that they we're on, meanwhile around the county, people are seeing static on their television screens everyone thought it must have been an accident down at the station but then a tall Asian man wearing a black trench coat and black T-shirt underneath appears on their television screens with a delightful and yet unnerving smile.

"Greetings my fellow Americans, my name is Ichirou Fukui, do not try to adjust your T.V sets for I have high jacked the local county airwaves to show you this important event in history. Our country was based on life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. But there are some people who have broken these promises these people have imprisoned our own citizens eleven years ago, who we're only children at the time." "They imprisoned them because it wasn't a matter of national security or public safety, it was because they we're different it was because they had something that no one else had, and they we're imprisoned because of it and they we're experimented on by cruel and unjust means."

"And sadly one of these children died from one of these experiments, and that child was unfortunately my little sister Hiroko, and the man responsible for all of this is none other than Former President Augustus Davis, he authorized the imprisonment of me and my friends and he is also responsible for the death of my sister."

"I would've let it go and moved on, but then I saw the actions of our current president who knows everything about the experiments but he has done nothing but just sit there and counted votes, he is just as much of a monster as Davis is and that is why that they must pay the ultimate price for this injustice and that is with their lives." "Now you may think of me as a terrorist or monster, but I can assure you that what I'm doing is for the greater good. What I am doing is just; now watch as justice is served."

He then turns back and grabs Davis by his shirt and lifts him up the air, and then says to him "But first you need to confess your sins Mr. Davis." Davis tries to struggle and at first refuses to confess but then Ichirou then pulls him closer "Confess your sins or I will make your death unbearable." Threatened Ichirou, Davis starts to panic due to the situation he is currently in, and starts to meet his demands by saying "ok I will." Ichirou smiles and says "Good boy now tell them." Davis then trembles a little bit out of fear and then says hesitantly "I did it" "Did what, did you do, Mr. Davis, tell us what you did so no one gets confused at what you're saying."

"I'm the one who imprisoned the children; I was the one who order for the operation of your sister! But please you have to understand we we're trying to help you we didn't mean for Hiroko to die we we're just trying to cure her." Pleaded Davis, Ichirou smiled wickedly at Davis and said "Oh Mr. Davis there was nothing to cure in the first place." He then lifts him higher up in the air while Davis pleads for his life and the President just sitting there watching hopelessly as a man is about to be murdered in front of him.

And while the rest of the country feels lost and helpless as one of their former Presidents and current President are about to die by these people with unnatural powers. Ichirou then backs his hand up and points at Davis in a spear like position and covers it in pure dark energy he then goes for the killing blow which will in no doubt kill Davis in an instant as Davis closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable and hoping that it would be quick and painless.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Well guys that were my seventh chapter hoped you like it and stay tune for more very soon and as always read more fan fiction and leave a Favorite.**


End file.
